Harry Potter, le Mage Gris
by Inril Serket
Summary: Harry Potter est trahis par le ministère après la mort de sa douce Ginny, ainsi que ses amis, et la fin de la guerre. Il décide de quitter l'Angleterre et va s'installer dans une des ses propriétés à Forks aux Etats Unis ! Reprise de la fiction de shadow61800 avec son accord. Fic finie, plus courte que prévue mais finie (désolé plus d'inspiration du tout pour la fin)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Trahison

 _Harry Potter. Ce nom vous dit certainement quelque chose. Et c'est normal car il est l'enfant de la prophétie, celui qui a été élu pour tuer Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est l'arme dont le monde sorcier avait besoin. Pourquoi parler de lui comme une arme ? Car notre jeune héro, si noble et naïf, a fait attention à devenir fort pour pouvoir protéger ceux qu'il aime. Et c'est lors de la mort de son mentor que tout cela s'est réellement débloqué. La mort de Dumbledore l'a tellement secoué qu'il a tout étudier. Magie noire, magie blanche, la couleur n'importait plus du tout. Tout ce qui comptait pour Harry était tout simplement de devenir plus fort. Toujours plus fort, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cette force à donné quoi ? Et bien une maîtrise complète de sa magie dans le sens qu'il était capable de faire de la magie sans baguette. Mais aussi qu'il est multi-animagi, en effet il peut devenir une panthère, un lion ou encore un serpent. Tout cet entraînement a eu une autre conséquence. En effet Harry Potter est devenu un mage gris. C'est étrangement l'un des rangs de mage des plus rare dans le monde. Pourquoi ? Car tout simplement on a totalement équilibrer sa magie._

La guerre … Harry n'en pouvait plus de la guerre. Il a vu mourir tellement de personnes qu'il est à bout de nerf. Sa tendre et douce Ginny ainsi que sa famille sont morts à cause des mangemorts, Hermione, Remus, Neville ainsi que sa douce Luna, ou encore Tonks. Elle qui l'avait aidé avec des aurors puissants à augmenter ses pouvoirs. Ainsi que tous les professeurs de Poudlard furent tués, enfin presque tous car Severus Snape à survécu, tout comme son filleul Draco Malefoy et sa famille. Le jeune homme soupira se souvenant aussi que dans le camp opposé des personnes furent tuées comme les Lestrange, Crabble, Goyle, Macnair et d'autres. La guerre était horrible et laissait tellement de sang et de vide derrière elle.

Harry se sentait vide et libre à la fois. C'était étrange pour lui. Libre car il avait enfin réussit à tuer Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et vide par la perte de toute sa famille. Et oui Le Seigneur des Ténèbres alias Voldemort était trop confiant en lui car sa mort fut aussi stupide que sa puissance. Harry avait désarmé le jeune Draco peu de temps après la mort du directeur devenant ainsi le légitime propriétaire de la baguette du sureau, la plus puissante du monde. De ce fait quand notre cher Voldy a utilisé la baguette contre Harry cette dernière s'est simplement retournée contre lui en s'autodétruisant et détruisant en même temps son utilisateur. Harry n'avait finalement plus rien après avoir vaincu cet homme. Il ne savait pas encore la suite.

Peu après la victoire des personnes s'approchèrent du vainqueur, de l'élu. C'était devenu un homme bien trop puissant pour le laisser en liberté. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il puisse continuer à se balader libre en Angleterre. Sinon il pourrait chercher le pouvoir. Et ce pouvoir ces personnes ne voulaient pas le partager avec l'arme qu'ils avaient créée en partie. Le premier traître était le nouveau ministre de la magie suite à la destitution de notre cher Cornélius Fudge, c'était Kingsley. L'un des hommes pour lesquels il s'était battu se retournait contre lui.

 **« - Lâchez votre baguette, Mr Potter ! Immédiatement ! »** , fut les premières paroles du traître.

 **« - Pourquoi? »** Ce fut le seul mot que put lâcher Harry, ce seul mot qui pouvait décrire son incompréhension mais aussi la déception de voir son pressentiment se réaliser. Encore une fois il n'était qu'une arme que l'on voulait mettre au rebus.

 **« - Vous avez tué des personnes et cela ne peut rester impunis. Rendez-vous immédiatement ! Nous ne pouvons laisser un mage noir en devenir aussi puissant en liberté ! »**

Un rire prit Harry, il semblait être le rire d'un hystérique, celui d'un homme fou et blessé. Pourtant il se stoppa aussi sec qu'il avait commencé. La jubilation de notre cher Cornélius qui espérait récupérer la voute des Potter et son poste, la joie malsaine de Lucius qui avait était traîné dans la boue et surtout le dégoût de Severus et Draco face à cette parodie de justice furent stoppées par la stupeur face au regard glacial du jeune Héro.

 **« - Cela ne m'étonne pas, ce pressentiment qui me tiraillait … Cette traîtrise qui me faisait mal, je ne la pensait pas venant de personnes que je respectais. Votre avidité au pouvoir … Le jour où un nouveau mage noir viendra ne comptez surtout pas sur moi. Au contraire je viendrais le voir vous tuer tous les uns après les autres ! »**

Durant son petit discours les yeux d'Harry semblaient être de plus en plus brillants et de plus en plus glaciaux aussi, comme si un océan de glace les prenaient en otages. Tout comme la voix vacillante s'était affirmée de plus de plus. Mais ce qui laissait tout le monde sur le carreau fut les magnifiques flammes émeraudes qui entourèrent Harry et le firent disparaître à leurs yeux.

 **« - Q... Quoi ... Comment ….. »**

Personne ne comprit comment ce jeune homme qui semblait tellement brisé par toutes ses morts avait pu aussi facilement se reprendre et disparaître devant eux. Et ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Gringott

Harry après avoir quitté le champ de bataille s'était rendu de manière rapide et instantanée à la banque des sorciers. Il eut un coup en lisant les écriteaux de l'entrée. Car il les avaient bafoués et il était temps de régler ses dettes envers ce peuple qu'il respectait et qu'il avait dû piéger pour gagner sa guerre.

 _'_ _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._ _'_

Ces mots lui rappelait qu'il devait réellement faire amende honorable envers ce fier peuple de guerrier. Ce fut pour cela qu'il entra dans ce lieu de manière humble. Ce fut sans étonnement qu'il vit le directeur de la banque l'attendre avec force. Le jeune Potter fit alors une chose qui allait changer la négociation qui allait se lancer. Il se mit au sol avec un genou.

 **« - Ô grand guerrier Gobelin, directeur de cette banque, je viens présenter mes excuses pour la destruction de votre banque ainsi que le vol du dragon et vous propose de vous dédommager financièrement pour tous ses désagréments avant de quitter votre banque. »**

Tout le monde fut étonné qu'un sorcier qui ne respecte normalement pas leur race fasse ce geste. Ce jeune homme montrait du respect pour le gobelin et en même temps signifiait que son acte était dénoué de toute idée derrière la tête.

 **« - Levez-vous jeune Potter, a votre demande nous prélèveront sur vos compte le montant des réparations et vous remercions d'être venus faire cet acte. Mais ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce pas ? »**

Le jeune homme regarda assez étonné le gobelin qui avait lu si facilement en lui.

 **« - En effet je vais quitter l'Angleterre rapidement et ai besoin de récupérer toute ma fortune pour qu'elle ne tombe pas dans les mains du ministère, et ce très rapidement. Pourriez-vous faire cela ? »**

Le gobelin claqua des doigts et pris un coffret qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Il s'approcha du futur lord.

 **« - Pour pouvoir vider vos comptes il faudrait que vous soyez Lord, et pour cela il faudra passer l'épreuve des bagues. Ce sera la manière la plus rapide. »**

Le gobelin ouvrit le coffret et tendit une bague au jeune Potter qui la mit à l'annulaire droit. C'était une bague magnifique rouge et or où l'on pouvait voir un phœnix reposer sur la tête d'un lion et d'un dragon. Elle chauffa agréablement et s'adapta au doigt du jeune Lord Potter avant de disparaître. Le Lord pouvait décider que l'on voit ou non ses bagues. La seconde bague tendue par le gobelin fut aussi magnifique que la première couleur verte et argent, elle avait un écu flanqué de deux lévriers rampants, d'un chevron, deux étoiles à cinq branches et d'une épée. Elle eut la même réaction de la première bague.

 **« - Félicitation a vous Lord Potter-Black. Nous vous apportons de suite votre argent. Sachez que cela vous est accordé par votre démarche de venir présenter vos excuses et votre respect à notre égard que vous avez toujours présenter, ainsi que notre volonté de bloquer le ministère. Nous les retiendrons un maximum pour que vous puissez partir sans soucis. Sachez que le montant des réparations ont étaient retirées de ce que l'on vous verse. Sachez que nous sommes partout dans le monde.** »

Harry les remercia et demanda une dernière chose.

 **« - En temps que Lord Black puisse-je bloquer les voûtes Malefoy ? Sauf une pour le jeune Draco. »**

Le gobelin sourit et lui répondit que cela serait fait. Harry déclara que l'argent bloquée devait servir pour pouvoir payer les enterrements des personnes humaines ou créatures magiques sans distinction , le restant devant être distribuer aux pauvres. Si Draco avait était épargné c'était par le fait qu'il s'était désolidarisé de ses parents à l'annonce de son emprisonnement et qu'il l'avait aussi couvert lors d'une rafle en disant ne pas le reconnaître. Sans cela il aurait connu le même sort que ses parents. Mais il avait était aussi puni car il n'avait accès qu'à une seule voûte et qu'elle ne serait plus approvisionnée par ses parents. Les gobelins furent témoins de la puissance du jeune homme qui disparu dans ses flammes émeraudes devant eux.

Le directeur de la banque se tourna vers ses employés en disant une chose étrange et prophétique dans le gobtail.

 **« Il a la puissance de Merlin voire plus. Cet homme est destiné à faire de très grandes choses, a changer la face du monde. Exécutez les demandes de Lord Potter-Black ! »**

Il ricana alors que tout se réalisait. Il avait hâte de savoir jusqu'où ce jeune homme allait cheminer, quels actes il allait faire. Il avait réellement envie de connaître le futur pour voir celui du jeune lord le plus puissant qu'il ait rencontré.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Préparatifs et Surprise !

Harry avait tout juste eu le temps de quitter la banque avec toutes ses possessions et les livres les récapitulant qu'une troupe d'Aurors se présenta devant cette dernière. Ils pénétrèrent dans la banque tout en cherchant l'ennemi public numéro 1 depuis moins d'une heure à savoir Harry Potter. Manque de chance pour eux il n'était pas là. Ce n'était qu'un détail pour eux, sûrement qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé … Cela devait être leur pensée car ils formèrent une haie d'honneur pour l'arrivée du nouveau ministre de la magie alias Kingsley Shacklebolt et son secrétaire alias Cornélius Fudge. Ces derniers passèrent cette haie avec une mine grave bien qu'intérieurement ils étaient plutôt en mode je-suis-hyper-content-d'être-là-pour-me-remplir-les-poches-sur-le-dos-d'un-gamin-qu'on-a-déclaré-ennemi-public. Les gobelins venaient tout juste de reprendre leur travail quand ils eurent le droit à cette entrée des plus théâtrales. Autant dire que le fait de savoir que ces hommes n'auraient rien étaient un grand plaisir. Le directeur de la banque n'était pas présent face à eux pour justement faire un peu traîner l'affaire.

 **« - Je suis le ministre de la magie Kingsley Shacklebolt. Voici Mr Fudge mon secrétaire. Nous sommes ici pour réquisitionner les voûtes de Mr Harry Potter comme l'autorise la loi sorcière suite à la condamnation de ce dernier. »**

Le gobelin le regarda avant de prendre une voix professionnelle et dédaigneuse comme à chaque fois qu'il traitait avec des sorciers.

 **« - Je vais aller chercher le directeur. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur votre demande. »**

Il ferma brusquement son guichet sans s'inquiéter si des doigts traînaient dessus et alla doucement chercher le directeur de la banque qui n'était en réalité pas très loin. Mais bon, cela les sorciers n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Qu'il est bon de se venger. Il fallu cinq minutes pour que le gobelin revienne avec le directeur. Ce dernier regarda le nouveau ministre de la magie.

 **« - Bonjour, que puisse-je pour vous ? »**

Le ministre refit sa demande.  
 **« - Suite à la condamnation de Mr Potter pour meurtre et son rang de mage noir, nous venons récupérer l'intégralité de ses voûtes pour les transférer à celles du ministère de la magie comme la loi nous y autorise grand maître gobelin. »**

Malgré cette demande, le sourire du gobelin fit froid dans le dos du ministre. Il avait l'impression que la suite n'allait absolument pas lui plaire. Et ce fut le cas. En même temps il l'avait cherchée car tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il se pensait face à des êtres inférieurs , même en utilisant le titre de grand maître gobelin, il avait dans son ton froid et dur la preuve de son manque de respect et de discernement.

 **« - Mr Potter n'a plus aucun argent sur ses vôutes. Suite aux dégradations qu'il a fait subir à Gringott il s'est engagé à nous rembourser et l'argent qui lui restait dessus à été prise pour ces dernières. Je crains qu'il n'y ait plus rien à récupérer. »**

Le gobelin attendait la suite avec impatience. Il était heureux de montrer à ce sorcier qu'il n'était en rien supérieur à eux et que le seul qui avait son respect était le Lord Potter-Black.

 **« - Nous ne venons pas pour la voûte de Mr Potter pour ses études mais les voûtes Potter et Black dans leur ensemble. En effet comme leur dernier héritier est condamné elles reviennent de droit au ministère de la magie. »  
« - Lord Potter-Black a vidé toutes ses voûtes. Nous ne pouvons vous donner ce que contiennent des voûtes qui sont fermées et vidées de tout cela. Nous respectons mieux nos guerriers que vous. En effet vous l'avez entraîner pour devenir ce qu'il est et maintenant vous voulez le spoiler de tout ce qui lui appartient. Lord Potter-Black est une personne très perspicace, comme le montre la fermeture de ses comptes dès la fin de la bataille. Maintenant quittez cette banque ! Nous travaillons ! »  
**  
Le directeur de la banque savait que personne ne pourrait faire quelque chose contre lui, car sinon ils tomberaient sous le coup de la loi gobeline. Ils avaient été enfermés dans cette banque alors ils n'allaient pas s'aplatir devant des personnes qui respectaient pas leurs meilleurs guerriers.  
Autant dire que c'était blanc comme un linge que nos deux traîtres favoris quittèrent la banque. Leur rêve de belle vie avec un compte en banque plus que bien fourni venait de s'envoler avec Lord Potter-Black. Ce fut la haine envers ce dernier qui poussa le ministre de la magie a ordonner à ses troupes de retrouver ce Potter de malheurs pour qu'il soit emprisonné et traduit en justice immédiatement. Ce fut sur cet ordre qu'il transplana avec son fidèle toutou, pardon secrétaire au ministère de la magie qui était sans dessus-dessous. La mort du mage noir et la déclaration que Harry Potter était un dangereux criminel semblait avoir eu l'effet d'une bombe et la fourmilière ne savait pas comment s'en remettre. Quel triste spectacle. Dommage que notre héro n'en était pas témoin.

Harry préférait se réfugier au 12 square grimmaud en passant par le parc du square. Autant dire que cette entrée lui fit mal au cœur, tout comme la maison en elle-même. Tellement de souvenirs y étaient de lui et ses amis. Ron, Hermione, Ginny … Tellement de belles choses, et qui aujourd'hui faisaient saigner son cœur. Il avait tout perdu pour être aussi vilement trahit. Un autre coup dur de la vie … En tout cas il ouvrit le dossier Potter pour découvrir un peu son patrimoine. Et il ne pensait pas en avoir un aussi important. Monétaire avec plus de 6 800 000 000 gallions, mais aussi immobilière comme une maison en russie, une villa en Italie, trois manoirs en Angleterre, en Espagne mais aussi un qui n'était visible que par le chef de famille à Forks aux Etats-Unis. Au moins il avait des endroits où fuir. Mais lequel choisir ? Fatigué il appela la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider un peu.

 **« Kreattur ! »**

L'elfe de maison apparut rapidement. C'était assez étonnant de sa part mais il était un elfe qui avait apprit a respecter la puissance et la pureté du sang. Seulement Lord Potter-Black avait une telle puissance que son sang ne pouvait plus que être purifié par la magie.

 **« - Le maître à apellé Kreattur ?**

 **\- Le ministère vient de me trahir suite à la mort de Voldemort. Je dois quitter le pays pour pouvoir enfin vivre. Veux-tu me suivre ?  
\- Kreattur suivra le maître où ce dernier ira. Kreattur est à son service.  
\- Bien. Peux-tu s'il te plait me préparer un repas chaud ? Tu devrais manger aussi. Demain nous partons pour Forks. Et avant le départ je dois sceller cette maison. Personne n'y entrera ! »**

Kreattur s'exécuta avec plaisir. Son nouveau maître était peut-être farfelu à aimer les moldus mais surtout il respectait la magie et Kreattur, il allait même sceller la maison pour la protéger. Cela le rendait exceptionnel pour Kreattur. Ce fut avec cette pensée que l'elfe de maison apporta le repas de son maître et mangea le sien avant d'aller dormir. Ils avaient besoin de force pour la suite des opérations.

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le départ

Bien que Harry avait conseillé à Kreattur d'aller dormir car ils allaient avoir une très longue journée le lendemain, le jeune homme n'était toujours pas couché. Il retira de la liste des personnes autorisées à entrer dans la maison tout le monde sauf Kreattur, Androméda et lui. Ensuite Harry devait préparer le terrain pour son aménagement à Forks. Tout d'abord il réserva son transplanage pour Paris sous un nom d'emprunt. Le jeune homme cachait aussi des secrets, mais surtout le fait qu'il avait préparé des papiers avec son parrain en cas de soucis. Donc pour le vol il serait Orion Black. Bien sûr, ce n'était que pour la partie magique de la réservation, car il avait prévu de duper tout le monde. Car en réalité il avait réservé des billets d'avions sur une compagnie moldue pour aller aux Etats-Unis directement. Il connaissait la fourberie de certaines personnes. Une fois les réservations faites, il appela sa nouvelle résidence pour qu'ils préparent sa venue. De ce fait il demanda que la décoration soit un peu plus contemporaine. Les domestiques, qui étaient des sorciers, allaient s'en occuper tout comme sa dernière lubie. Une voiture ! Étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Harry était fan de voitures et il avait son permis de conduire. Surprise monde sorcier ! Quand Harry regarda l'horloge face à lui il fut étonné. Il n'était que 21 heures. Le jeune homme décida donc de passer à la suite des opérations, déjà il tria les meubles qu'il voulait garder ou pas. Ceux qu'il voulait garder iraient dans une malle plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieure avec un sort pour qu'elle soit la plus légère possible. On pourrait y créer un duplex de 200m² à l'intérieur, tant elle était grande. Les meubles préférés de Sirius furent pris, tout comme la bibliothèque que personne ne devait avoir dans les mains.

Une fois tout cela fait, Harry fut épuisé et alla se reposer. La nuit serait courte car il part le lendemain avec un vol très tôt. Il partait de Londres à 7h30 pour arriver fin de matinée, début d'après-midi dans la région de Forks. Un domestique devait venir le chercher pour garder le côté moldu de la chose. D'ailleurs Kreattur avait le choix entre voyager avec lui ou alors aller directement avec ses moyens à leur nouvelle demeure. Dans ce cas il allait pouvoir inspecter toute la maison et lui faire un rapport à son arrivée. Le jeune homme dormit cinq petites heures avant de modifier son apparence de manière moldue. En effet ces artifices là ne pourraient pas être détectés par la magie. Il cacha sa cicatrice avec du maquillage avant de mettre une perruque blonde. Il se sépara de ses lunettes et mis des lentilles de couleurs transformant ses yeux verts en yeux bleus. Une fois tout cela fait il soupira avant d'appeler Kreattur. L'elfe de maison regarda son maître avec un air surpris et fier à la fois. Car l'elfe voyait enfin en quoi le monde moldu pouvait aider les sorciers à évoluer. Le déguisement de son maître était parfait. Notre elfe de maison préféré se tint près de son maître qui commença sa litanie pour pouvoir sceller la maison. Seule Androméda pourrait la descellée, et seuls elle ou Draco pourraient entrer dans la demeure en premier. La litanie finie Kreattur les transplana directement à la chambre d'hôtel réservée pour eux et surtout un hôtel où personne ne posait de questions, jamais.

Le trajet fut long pour le jeune homme. Kreattur avait préféré transplaner directement dans la nouvelle demeure pour aider à préparer la venue de son maître en installant les meubles récupérés et la bibliothèque dans une pièce réservée à cet effet. Les domestiques ayant appris la raison de l'arrivée de leur maître par un ami qui était resté en Angleterre avaient pris rendez-vous pour leur maître avec le ministère de la magie américain pour que ce dernier puisse obtenir la nationalité de son nouveau pays. Contrairement à beaucoup de domestiques qui étaient maltraités, ceux de la famille Potter étaient totalement dévoués et feraient tout pour protéger leur employeur de tout mal. Et l'Angleterre était un grand danger. Le majordome en chef avait déjà régler toutes les dépenses pour les demeures car contrairement aux croyances populaires avec des factures il pouvait utiliser l'argent d'un fond qui était prévu pour toutes les réparations de la demeure.

Ce fut exténué que notre héro posa les pieds sur le sol américain. Il regardait la foule avant de voir un écriteau avec noté dessus Lord Potter-Black. L'homme portait un costume trois pièces, et semblait très propre sur lui. Il s'inclina légèrement devant Harry qui avait quitté son costume dans l'aéroport juste avant de s'enregistrer et s'embarquer sur le vol. Il avait eu juste un sac à dos d'enregistré. Le reste des affaires étant parties avec Kreattur. Le domestique, nommé Samuel, le conduisit à la voiture avant de prendre enfin la parole.

 **« - Bienvenu aux Etats-Unis Lord Potter-Black, je suis Samuel le majordome en chef du manoir. Malheureusement nous avons une formalité à accomplir avant de nous y rendre.  
\- Quelle formalité ?  
\- Vous allez demander la nationalité américaine. La communauté sorcière américaine n'a aucun traité d'extradition avec l'Angleterre ce qui vous garantira une sécurité supplémentaire que celles offertes par le manoir.  
\- Et pour le reste des demandes ?  
\- Vous avez été inscrit au lycée de Forks pour terminer vos études, votre véhicule vous attends avec toute la collection que nous possédons déjà au manoir. Les deux autres domestiques ainsi que les jardiniers attendent votre venue avec impatience my lord.  
\- Merci Samuel. »**

Le majordome conduisait avec dextérité son Lord jusqu'au ministère de la magie américain. Autant dire qu'il était ravi de pouvoir se rendre utile envers son maître. Le trajet fut court et Harry se retrouva perdu devant un magnifique bâtiment tout en verre. Il n'y avait pas à dire les américains savaient allié le modernisme moldu avec le monde sorcier, c'était un réel régal pour les yeux. Quand il entra dans le ministère Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'attende. En effet il avait devant lui deux aurors américains.

 **« - Lord Potter-Black, nous allons vous escorter jusqu'au département concerné pour votre nationalité. »**

L'escorte prit tout son sens quand il pris un ascenseur très spécial. En effet il était le seul à permettre aux aurors de se déplacer d'un bout à l'autre du ministère en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Saperlipopette ou d'autres mots assez longs, ou alors Quidditch. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes donc pour arriver au bon département où une autre surprise l'attendait. La ministre de la magie américaine était là pour accueillir l'Elu. Celui qui a permis de stopper Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'éviter que l'Amérique entre aussi dans le conflit. Autant dire qu'elle était ravie qu'un tel héro était présent et surtout qu'elle puisse le remercier en lui donnant la nationalité.

 **« - Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer Mr Potter-Black, je suis Miss Maldrosse, la ministre de la magie américaine. Si je suis présente aujourd'hui c'est pour vous remercier d'avoir détruit celui qui représentait le mal à l'état pur et d'avoir sauver des milliers de vies par cet acte. De ce fait nous vous donnons la nationalité américaine ainsi que la Magic Silver Star. A partir de ce jour vous êtes un héro pour toute la communauté sorcière américaine.** »

La cérémonie était assez sobre et surtout il n'y avait qu'un seul journaliste. Pourquoi ? Car la ministre faisait très attention. Le journaliste faisait parti du bureau de presse du ministère et serait celui qui donnera les photographies à la presse nationale ainsi que les souvenirs de cette cérémonie. Tout était fait pour protéger leur nouveau ressortissant. La ministre congédia le journaliste avant de reprendre la parole.

 **« - Sachez Mr Potter-Black que nous sommes avec vous dans votre deuil et vous souhaitons le meilleur possible dans votre nouvelle vie. »  
**  
Harry s'inclina et fit un baise-main à la ministre de la magie avant de prendre congé pour pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui se reposer. Sauf qu'avant il devait aller retourner ouvrir un compte dans une nouvelle banque, mais cette fois-ci aux Etats-Unis. Et comme il était une personne qui respectait les gobelins et qui connaissait leurs talents pour gérer les fonds. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour pouvoir ouvrir le compte, en fait les gobelins avaient juste transférer les voûtes aux Etats-Unis et Harry eut juste a déposer tout l'argent récupéré comme c'était avant. Il remercia les gobelins, surtout quand ces derniers lui donnèrent une carte bleue valable aussi dans le monde moldu. Il allait enfin pouvoir dormir en quittant la banque. Et il s'endormit étrangement dans le véhicule qui allait vers sa nouvelle demeure, le Maraudeur Manor.

A suivre

Maud : Pour Teddy je ne sais pas encore où il sera. Après pour le moment j'ai suivi un peu les événements de la fiction de départ, ce qui est assez rapide effectivement. Mais on commence à prendre le temps maintenant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : La nouvelle demeure et rencontres

Harry s'était endormit dans la voiture qui le conduisait vers sa nouvelle demeure. Son majordome Samuel souriait doucement de voir son nouveau maître se laisser aller au sommeil ainsi. Il fallait dire que la voiture était très confortable et faite pour que les maîtres se sentent le mieux possible. Elle était spacieuse et surtout une des plus belles pour les amateurs de Rolls Royce, une magnifique Phantom qui ne passait pas inaperçue dans le coin. La preuve fut faite quand elle passa dans Forks. Tout le monde la regardait avec des yeux ébahis, et surpris aussi quand elle entra sur le domaine du manoir réputé comme étant impénétrable. Ce fut à l'entrée de ce dernier qu'un tiraillement sur sa magie réveilla Harry. Il était devant un portail magnifique où l'on pouvait voir deux lions rugissants sur la grille et deux autre toisant les passants sur les colonnes qui tenaient le portail.

Le jeune homme lança un peu de sa magie vers le portail qui brilla doucement d'une lueur rouge et or signalant que le nouveau maître était arrivé. Une voix dans l'esprit d'Harry lui demanda de donner son nom complet ainsi qu'une goutte du sang quand il serait au cœur de la maison pour réactiver toutes les protections de cette dernière.

 **« - Harry James Potter-Black »**

La voix lui souhaita la bienvenue sur le domaine en même temps que Samuel. Le manoir était magnifique tout en pierre, briques rouges, blanches autour des fenêtres. Il se trouvait sur 4 étages, et était magnifiquement bien entretenu. Le jardin l'était tout autant et une forêt entourait le domaine comme un écrin pour ce lieu magique. Harry sentit qu'une partie de cette forêt lui appartenait aussi faisant briller ses yeux de plaisir. Il pourrait courir en temps que panthère ou lion, se dégourdir les pattes en ces lieux sans aucun soucis. Autant dire que toute sa fatigue semblait s'évaporer face à ce spectacle. La voiture se gara devant l'entrée qui était un petit escalier de pierre couleur blanche, presque marbrée de gris clair. Samuel alla lui ouvrir la porte. Harry sortit et alla vers l'entrée qui s'ouvrit immédiatement sur une demoiselle qui avait environ son âge.

 **« - Lord Potter-Black, je suis Selena votre servante. Je suis a votre service à tout heure du jour ou de la nuit. »**

Elle s'inclina respectueusement et gracieusement face à la personne qu'elle allait servir toute sa vie. Harry lui sourit un peu.

 **« - Pourriez-vous me montrer le salon principal et servir une collation s'il-vous-plaît ? »**

La demoiselle s'inclina à nouveau avant de le conduire au salon principal. Il y avait des meubles de Sirius qui côtoyait des meubles modernes et épurés. Mais ce mélange ne dénaturait en rien la pièce, au contraire, cela lui donnait une chaleur incroyable. Selena quitta la pièce pour aller chercher la collation du maître que Kreattur apparut dans la pièce et s'inclina devant Harry.

 **« - Kreattur vient faire son rapport. Le maître possède un sous-sol avec laboratoire de potion, garage le rez-de-chaussée possède un salon, une salle de bal, les cuisines ainsi qu'une immense salle à manger. Le premier étage comprend votre bureau avec un petit salon attenant, une salle de duel et d'autres salles libres dont une transformée en bibliothèque publique. Le second étage est libre. Le troisième étage est celui des invités, avec les chambres d'amis et leurs salles de bain. Le dernier étage est votre étage personnel. Vous pouvez y accéder par un escalier de votre bureau. Il s'y trouve votre chambre et votre bibliothèque personnelle. Tous les livres sensibles et la bibliothèque complète des Blacks s'y trouve.**

 **\- Parfait Kreattur, transforme le second étage en salon moldu avec des chambres moldues aussi, et une salle de sport. Dans le salon on mettra des consoles de jeux, télévisions et autres. Si tu as besoin demande a Selena. Pourrais-tu me conduire au centre de la maison ? Demain je vais à l'école donc je prendrais la voiture commandée.»**

L'elfe s'exécuta en le conduisant au centre de la maison pour qu'il puisse accéder à l'orbe protectrice de la maison. Harry se coupa pour faire couler quelques gouttes de sang qu'il avait chargé en magie suite aux indications de la voix que se trouvait être la magie de la bâtisse. L'orbe s'illumina et Harry se sentit très fatigué d'un coup. Kreattur transplana son maître dans sa chambre pour que ce dernier puisse dormir et prévint la jeune Selena que leur maître ne mangerait pas la collation car sa contribution aux protections l'avait épuisé. Cela n'étonnait pas la demoiselle car elle avait sentit la force des protections se multiplier, se renforcer. Harry n'avait même pas vu qu'une partie de ses appartements étaient d'influence moldue. Ce fut en pleine nuit que le pauvre homme se fit réveillé. En effet une alarme sonnait dans son esprit signalant que des personnes non-autorisées étaient entrées sur son domaine.

Ce réveil rendit Harry de très mauvaise humeur. Déjà qu'il devait digérer une nouvelle trahison de son pays d'origine, alors si en plus on l'empêchait de se reposer cela n'allait pas le faire. Autant dire qu'il allait faire passer l'envie d'entrer chez lui et rapidement. Ce fut pour cela qu'il quitta la demeure en se transformant rapidement en panthère. C'était plus rapide et discret pour aller voir et faire peur à ce troupeau d'impolis. La panthère fila vers le lieu de l'intrusion. Disons juste qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle allait trouver. Des Vampires sur son domaine. Un grognement guttural le prit. Sur les 8 personnes dans ce groupe il vit 6 vampires, un grand loup et une petite fille. Il grognait toujours faisant reculer 4 des vampires. Mais les autres regardaient un peu trop avidement la panthère. Un vampire ressemblant à un ours se décida à lui sauter dessus. Mais la panthère était plus souple et rapide que lui et elle l'envoya s'écraser comme une vermine contre un arbre. Les autres vampires restèrent étonnés et cela empira quand la panthère devint une personne dont ils ne pouvaient distinguer le visage.

 **« - Disparaissez de mon domaine enfants démoniaques et enfant de la Lune ! Déguerpissez avant que je ne décide de vous tuer ! »**

Et sur ces mots dit d'un froid polaire et tranchant Harry disparu dans une gerbe de flammes vertes. Les vampires qui étaient les Cullen restèrent bouche-bée face à une telle démonstration.

 _POV Cullen_

Les Cullens étaient abasourdis par la puissance de cet homme-panthère qui avait mis Emmet à terre sans effort. Et cette phrase glaciale suite aux grognements était tellement glaciale qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout envie de rester.

 **« - Les enfants nous sommes sur le territoire de cette étrange personne. Il faut mieux partir assez vite pour éviter des représailles. Vous en pensez quoi ?  
\- On entend pas ses pensées, et je n'aime pas du tout cela. Autant Bella cela ne me dérange pas mais lui je ne le tolère pas. »**

On sentait la rage dans les paroles d'Edward, mais aussi un peu la peur que cet étranger puisse toucher à sa famille. Le pire vient de Jasper et Alice.

 **« - Je n'ai rien senti venant de lui, rien du tout et toi ?  
\- Je n'ai aucune vision depuis la fin de la journée. »**

Malgré tout ce fut Emmet qui commença a rire qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère et les firent quitter les lieux aussi tout en douceur.

 **« - En tout cas cette personne est très forte et encore j'ai eu la sensation qu'elle s'était retenue contre moi. Peu importe qui c'est en tout cas il est sûr qu'il est puissant. »**

Le patriarche les regarda tous.

 **« - On va prévenir tout le monde d'éviter ces lieux et vous aussi. D'ailleurs n'oubliez pas d'aller à l'école demain ! Cette affaire avec les Volturi ne doivent pas vous empêcher d'y aller. »**

Ils ne savaient pas qu'un elfe de maison surveillait qu'ils partaient pour son maître. Sinon ces derniers allaient autrement goûter à sa colère.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : La rentrée scolaire

Harry avait quitté dans les flammes caractéristiques de son être ces buveurs de sang envahissant, mais il savait que Kreattur surveillait pour lui ces indésirables. Sauf que ce réveil avait ôté au jeune homme toute envie de retourner dormir. De ce fait il rentra doucement sous sa forme de panthère au manoir. Et oui il n'avait pas décidé de réapparaître directement au manoir mais à l'opposé de la position des vampires pour se dégourdir les pattes. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour arriver à son manoir, mais bon comme il était déjà quatre heures trente, Harry décida de passer par la douche. Un moment détente par excellence avec de l'eau chaude à souhait. Le jeune homme adorait ce moment de calme ou seule la chaleur comptait. En tout cas c'était l'un des meilleurs déstressant qu'il connaissait. Après avoir passé une vingtaine de minutes sous l'eau il se força à sortir et se sécha pour pouvoir s'habiller. Il choisit un pantalon noir ajusté avec une chemise émeraude, comme la couleur de ses yeux. Ses cheveux furent brossés un minimum car il n'était toujours pas capable de faire mieux que son nid d'oiseau. Ce qui changeait était que ses yeux n'étaient plus cachés par ses lunettes. Grâce à la persuasion du Professeur Snape il avait fait corrigé sa vue. Disons surtout que l'homme avait eu des mots assez violents. Avant la dernière bataille ses yeux étaient corrigés. Il avait juste gardé les lunettes mais sans aucun verre à l'intérieur.

Une fois ses préparatifs terminés, il choisit quand même une paire de converses noires pour rester dans le côté sombre, et surtout il ne connaissait pas trop le terrain de l'école alors cela serait dur pour lui de mettre des chaussures de couleur claire. Donc les chaussures enfin mises il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour s'offrir un repas digne de ce nom. Il ne s'attendait pas a trouver Kreattur dans la cuisine en train de préparer son repas. Et son elfe savait exactement ce qu'il aimait. Des toasts à la marmelade avec du bacon et des œufs brouillés. Harry eut donc juste à se poser sur une chaise pour manger ce repas. Il remercia son elfe avant de commencer le repas. Autant dire qu'il était parfait. Un thé accompagnait tout cela. Ce fut un jeune homme rassasié qui quitta la table tout en emportant le thé qu'il s'était resservi. Il regardait sa bibliothèque tendrement avant de prendre son emploi du temps pour pouvoir préparer son sac. Le sac et le thé finis il emporta sa tasse à la cuisine avant d'aller se brosser les dents et se parfumer discrètement. Il regarda l'heure. Il était six heures trente.

Harry se décida pour mettre en marche son nouveau portable que son majordome avait acheté la veille. Le téléphone était un outil indispensable dans le monde moldu et il se devait de s'y mettre pour ne pas se sentir trop déconnecté, et puis surtout il se rendait compte qu'aux États-Unis les sorciers vivaient parfois près des moldus, voire dans les villes moldues. Finalement c'était assez simple car il avait eu des explications claires et précises. Le temps d'enregistrer les contacts et mettre le fond à son goût une petite demi-heure était passée. Il était donc l'heure pour notre héro de prendre son véhicule pour aller au lycée. Harry alla vers l'entrée de la maison et trouva comme prévu sa nouvelle voiture devant la porte. Une magnifique mustang noire. Seulement noire, d'un noir brillant qui faisait penser à un onyx. Sièges en cuirs noirs, tout était en noir, une couleur que Harry avait apprit jeune à aimer. Comment ne pas aimer cette couleur quand elle représentait les moments de calme dans sa famille moldue ? En tout cas Harry se glissa avec plaisir dans sa voiture et parti en direction du lycée. Sa servante lui avait expliqué le chemin. D'ailleurs Harry lui avait demandé si elle avait fini ses études, ou si elle voulait les reprendre dans le monde moldu. Pour lui la connaissance était très importante. Comment penser autrement avec son passé ?

Notre jeune héro roulait vers le lycée en respectant les limitations de vitesse. Ce qui fit que beaucoup de monde se retournait vers sa voiture. C'était une tellement belle voiture. Malgré que le lycée n'était pas loin il n'y arriva que sur les coups de sept heures quarante-cinq. Beaucoup de personnes étaient déjà là pour retrouver leurs amis. Autant dire que son arrivée fut très remarquée. Il prit son temps pour sortir du véhicule, attisant la curiosité des autres. Tout le monde découvrit un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et yeux émeraudes magnifiques. Puis sa stature qui était tout en élégance, ainsi que la veste en cuir qui rendait beaucoup de garçons jaloux. Seulement Harry lui ne les calculait pas. Il partait en direction du bureau d'admission du lycée pour récupérer le reste des documents nécessaires à sa survie au lycée. Là il n'avait eu que le premier jour de cours pour se préparer mais il lui fallait aussi son bon emploi du temps. Ce fut rapidement qu'il fut dans le bureau concerné et étrangement la personne lui demanda d'aller dans un autre bureau. Harry devait rencontrer le directeur de l'école. Apparemment son nom de famille semblait poser soucis.

« - Bonjour Monsieur Potter-Black, je suis le directeur de cet établissement. Êtes-vous un Potter?

\- Si vous vous demandez si je suis un Lord Anglais, la réponse est oui. »

Harry montra ses chevalières qui firent comprendre à l'homme qu'en effet il était bien un membre de cette famille, une famille ancienne et importante en Angleterre. Cela réduisit considérablement le rendez-vous avec le directeur qui lui souhaita tout simplement la bienvenue et lui signala qu'en cas de soucis pour suivre les cours il existait des cours de soutient. Harry retourna voir la secrétaire qui lui remis tous les documents nécessaires et l'informa qu'il aurait un autre rendez-vous d'ici un mois pour savoir s'il s'était bien adapté à l'école. Après tout il venait en cours d'année. C'était une chose assez exceptionnelle. Alors qu'elle terminait ses explications la sonnerie retenti. Harry se trouvait donc en retard pour le premier cours de la journée. La secrétaire se leva pour accompagner le jeune homme a son premier cours et terminer de lui montrer certains endroits importants comme le self et la bibliothèque. Ce fut dix minutes après le début du cours que notre héro arriva dans la salle. Et bien sûr c'était un cours d'Histoire. Heureusement que c'était l'histoire moldue et non sorcière sinon il allait devoir parler de lui et ce n'était pas du tout son objectif. La professeur accueilla avec plaisir le nouvel élève qui était en plus magnifique. Mais lui était assez mécontent car il y avait deux des envahisseurs dans sa classe. Autant dire qu'il avait déjà envie de commettre un meurtre. Sa présentation devait être faite apparemment.

« - Je vous présente un nouvel élève et vous demande de l'accueillir. Voulez-vous bien vous présenter ?  
\- Harry Potter-Black, anglais, bientôt dix-huit ans. Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître plus. »

Il attendit de savoir où s'asseoir, ce qui fut rapidement dit, près des horribles vampires. Mais bon il était là pour passer ses examens et se créer un avenir, non pas pour revivre la guerre avec les vampires sbires de Voldemort. C'était la raison de sa haine envers cette race. Rien d'autre que la guerre. Et bien sûr il étudiait la guerre de sécession. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas écouter car on lui posa des questions.

« - Pourquoi t'as quitté l'Angleterre ?

\- Tu vis dans le manoir aux portes de la ville ? »

Cela continuait, Harry se leva avant de répondre.

« - Je suis venu pour qu'on me foute la paix et oui ce manoir m'appartient. Le prochain qui pose une question sera l'exemple pour tout autre curieux. »

La voix était tel un souffle de glace qui recouvrit la salle. Plus personne ne parlait et Harry passa de nouveau a connaître à ennemi à fuir. C'était un soulagement de ne plus entendre un seul bruit et de pouvoir enfin se concentrer sur le cours. Bien sûr ce qui venait de se passer fit rapidement le tour de l'établissement. Le reste des cours de la matinée, a savoir mathématiques et littérature anglaise se passèrent bien mieux pour lui. Resta l'épreuve de le la cantine et ce fut là que tout changea. Harry alla dans le self pour prendre à manger et surtout aller le déguster dehors. Il faisait encore beau donc il voulait en profiter un peu. Ce fut une très mauvaise idée. En effet en partant dans un coin d'herbe pour déjeuner il se retrouva encerclé par des pathétiques vampires qui ne savaient pas encore à qui ils avaient a faire.

« - Quoi?! »

Le ton était très agressif comme la personne qui le disait. Il se sentait presque agressé par ses personnes, choses inutiles vivant éternellement.

« - Nous aimerions nous excuser pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir et savoir qui vous êtes. Nous sommes la famille Cullen, voici Edward et sa compagne Isabella, dite Bella, Emmet et sa compagne Rosalie, Jasper, mon compagnon et je suis Alice. Est-ce possible de se rencontrer avec le clan ? Et elle c'est Kate Denali, notre cousine. »

Harry observa chaque personne, constatant le doré de leurs yeux. Ce qu'il ne comprit pas c'était pourquoi il stoppa presque sur la dernière personne, Kate Denali. Il eut une sorte de coup au cœur avant de se secouer la tête. D'ailleurs ce fut elle qui parla.

« - Nous aimerions beaucoup parler avec vous s'il-vous-plaît. »

Harry ne sut pas ce qui s'était passé mais il accepta.

« - Bien, nous nous rencontrerons chez moi ce soir vers 20h30. Bien sûr à la moindre once de haine ou de tentative de meurtre vous ne serez plus de ce monde. Je vous le garanti. »

Harry quitta le groupe et le monde avant de partir pour rejoindre sa prochaine classe laissant tout le monde abasourdi.

A suivre.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je vous avoue que je ne pensais pas qu'en reprenant avec l'accord de Shadow61800 j'aurais autant de personnes qui allaient la suivre. Donc je tenais a tous vous remercier.  
Je tiens aussi à vous présenter mes excuses car le délai de publication est plus long maintenant, c'est suite à la reprise du travail (les vacances sont courtes).

Guest : Je te rassure je compte bien venir à bout de cette fiction et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Maud : Et oui un Harry pas assez reposé est une calamité pour les responsables.

Lockinson Evan : Merci beaucoup. En effet j'ai tenté de rester assez réaliste. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Chapitre 7 : Rencontre nocturne.

La famille Cullen regardait Harry partir avec un frisson dans le corps. Quand le jeune homme avait déclaré qu'en cas de moindre haine ou envie de meurtre ils ne seraient plus de ce monde, son regard dévoilait la détermination de tenir cette promesse. Autant dire que personne n'avait envie de découvrir ce qui allait se passer s'il faisait ce qu'il disait. Après tout personne ne le connaissait mais lui connaissait les vampires. Pendant que l'après-midi se déroulait sans encombre pour notre héro, d'autres personnes cogitaient comme jamais, de peur de voir leur vie finir. En tout cas à seize heures Harry ayant fini les cours quitta le lycée et se dirigea vers sa voiture qui attirait toujours autant les regards et les curieux. Ce fut presque en faisant des coudes qu'il put la rejoindre. Presque car le bouche à oreilles et son visage totalement fermé lui ont permis d'avoir la place libre. D'ailleurs le regard d'envie que tout le monde eut quand il monta dans son bolide lui fit avoir un léger sourire narquois.

Il ne fallut que dix minutes à notre ami pour rentrer chez lui, un peu plus vite que la vitesse autorisée mais Harry avait beaucoup à faire. Il convoqua les personnes qui travaillaient pour lui à peine arrivé.

« - Bonjour tout le monde. Je vous ai convoqué car ce soir des Vampires vont venir dans cette demeure. De ce fait je vous demande de ne pas venir dans la même pièce que nous sans avoir un minimum de protection. En réalité je préférerais que vous ne veniez pas dans la pièce de la rencontre. Je me méfie de ces vampires et ne les connaît pas assez pour garantir votre sécurité. »

Bien sûr tout le monde fut forcé d'accepter sauf si jamais ils sentaient leur nouveau maître, Harry seulement, en danger. Harry accepta leur condition et posa des protections spéciales pour s'assurer que les vampires ne puissent rien faire contre les personnes vivant sur le domaine. Et oui notre héro était très prudent. Enfin les protections étaient réellement provisoires mais il avait fait au mieux pour protéger les siens. Kreattur lui apporta une potion pepper pour qu'il puisse tenir le temps de la confrontation avec les Vampires.

A peine dix minutes après la prise de la potion, Harry se retrouva à sentir l'arrivée des suceurs de sang sur son domaine. Et surtout il sentait que les présences étaient bien plus nombreuses que prévue aux alentours. Ce fut donc avec rage qu'il apparu devant sa porte avec ses flammes si belles. Mais son regard et son aura étaient tellement glaciales que tout le monde s'arrêta très mal à l'aise.

« - Je croyais avoir accepter de rencontrer quelques personnes, pas un troupeau de suceurs de sang ! Seules deux personnes en plus de la famille ayant provoqué ce souci auront le droit d'entrer. Si une seule autre âme immonde est dans le périmètre de mon manoir je vous tuerais tous ! Vous avez une minute ! »

La voix était posée, calme et transpirait la confiance et la détermination. Cette manière d'être, de parler, montra à nouveau à Jasper que cet homme était à prendre très au sérieux. Il chuchota donc à tout le monde que l'humain ne rigolait absolument pas et que la rage était la seule émotion qu'il arrivait à percevoir, une rage froide. Tout le monde laissa donc Tanya et sa sœur Kate accompagner la famille Cullen, même les loups géants décidèrent d'écouter les conseils de Jasper. Car même s'ils n'aimaient pas réellement les Vampires, l'un des leurs avait une demi-sang comme âme sœur, donc ils s'étaient alliés pour protéger le couple en devenir.

Harry eut un sourire narquois à nouveau en voyant que ces immondes êtres appliquaient ces consignes. En même temps il était prêt à tous pour protéger sa nouvelle vie , même à un bain de sang, enfin de Vampires ce n'était pas trop grave. Une fois que tout cela fut régler, il invita sans grande envie le reste du troupeau à entrer.

« - Veuillez entrer et me suivre. Le premier qui s'écarte du chemin, qui traîne en route est mort. J'ai un personnel très efficace. »

Et c'était vrai, Kreattur était prêt pour tuer toute personne qui s'écartait du chemin montrer par son maître. Donc les Vampires eurent à peine le temps de voir l'entrée qu'Harry entra dans une pièce à droite de cette dernière. C'était la salle de bal où notre ami avait fait installer des meubles commandés à un sorcier (et enchantés pour s'assurer que la personne assisse dessus dise la vérité du moins en théorie). C'était un salon magnifique avec des canapés et fauteuils dans une sorte de velours rouge sombre, un matériau riche et agréable. Une table basse accompagnait tout cela, en bois de chêne, solide et belle, sur laquelle étaient posés des verres avec des boissons moldues, et des petits biscuits (en clair rien pour les vampires, mais Harry ne les aiment pas alors c'est normal). Malgré cet évident mépris de la part de leur hôte les Cullen furent touchés par cette hospitalité, même forcée.

« - Bonsoir, qui êtes-vous ? Présentation que je sache à qui je parle. Je suis Lord Potter-Black Harry. »

Et là le chef du coven Cullen regarda le lord avec des yeux écarquillés. Il avait face à lui le descendant de deux familles nobles et anciennes d'Angleterre, quand il y avait vécu elles existaient déjà. Là le Vampire se sentit presque un roturier face à Harry.

« - My Lord, je me nomme Carliste Cullen. Je suis le chef de ce covent. Voici ma femme Esmée, mon fils Emmet et sa femme Rosalie, ma fille Alice et son compagnon Jasper, mon fils Edward avec sa compagne Isabella, surnommée Bella, et leur fille Renesmée. Nous avons aussi Jacob qui est l'âme-soeur de Renesmée. Et enfin nos amies Tanya et Kate Denali. Je vous prie encore d'excuser notre manque de manière par notre approche et notre incursion dans votre domaine my lord. »

Carliste s'était montré révérencieux et avait présenté tout le monde petit à petit. Harry avait suivi les présentations et le léger coup de cœur qu'il avait eut face à Kate prit tout son sens quand il vit Tanya. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il sentait son cœur battre en lui, et surtout le léger tiraillement de sa magie qui voulait se diriger vers cette Vampire. Il comprit que c'était donc bien plus important que tout ce qui s'était passé. Harry invita tout le monde à s'installer en prenant un fauteuil. Tanya s'installa proche de lui laissant tout le monde ébahit.

« - Qui êtes-vous s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Bien sûr la formule de politesse était juste pour le décorum car Harry savait déjà beaucoup de choses. Mais la couleur de leurs yeux le perturbait ainsi que la façon qu'ils avaient eu de regarder sa forme de panthère. Il attendait une explication et elle avait intérêt à être bonne sinon il allait faire un meurtre. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que ce soit Monsieur Cullen qui réponde ce fut la plus douce et belle des voix qui lui livra l'explication, à savoir Tanya Denali.

« - Comme vous le savez déjà My Lord, nous sommes des vampires. Et des parias au sein de notre communauté aussi. Cette exclusion vient de notre choix de vie. Vous avez dû constaté que nous n'avions pas les yeux rouges comme tous les autres vampires. Cela est normal car nous ne buvont pas de sang humain, mais celui animal. »

Harry observait la demoiselle assez fasciné par cette information. Puis assez ennuyé car il avait de grands projets pour son domaine et ces vampires risquaient de tout détruire avec leur régime. Un grognement le prit, faisant sursauter beaucoup de personnes car il ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'un lion.

« - Votre régime et mes ambitions ne correspondent pas. Sur ces Terres je compte accueillir des animaux et vous ne devez pas y toucher. Si je connais votre race c'est que je vous ai étudié à l'école mais surtout combattu. Alors je vous assure savoir vous tuer sans aucun soucis et j'en serais tout à fait capable. Après tout je suis un Sorcier, et la Magie protège ses enfants, surtout les animaux magiques. »

Sa révélation eut l'effet d'une bombe et Harry voyait bien que personne ne le croyait. Alors tranquillement, comme si le temps était magnifique et qu'il était en extérieur il se transforma en panthère et regarda narquoisement le « loup » qu'était Jacob, comme pour lui dire qu'il était bien plus classe que lui. Et malheureusement pour le loup, Harry était réellement plus classe que lui. La preuve était que la douce Renesmée fonça vers Harry pour pouvoir le papouiller. Elle était encore un enfant et voir une panthère était magique pour elle. Harry qui était une personne très observatrice sentit la jeune demoiselle et détecta une incohérence bienvenue. Il lécha doucement la joue de la fille en la faisant rire avant de se retransformer et la porter comme une personne habituée aux enfants.

« - Qu'es-tu petite chose ? Tu n'es pas réellement comme eux, mais pas non plus comme moi. Donc qu'es-tu exactement, une hybride peut-être ? Rassure-toi petite fée cela n'est pas un soucis pour moi. J'aime juste comprendre ce qui m'entoure et savoir ce qui se passe. Après tout mon filleul est un peu comme toi, si je l'ai bien vu. »

Bella et Edward regardaient assez crispés le jeune homme tenir leur fille dans ses bras tout en parlant du fait qu'il la sentait pas comme eux ni comme lui, plus comme un mélange. Jacob lui grogna sans réfléchir et le grognement qui lui répondit fut assez étrange. C'était Harry et Renesmée qui tentait de l'imiter comme pour dire à son loup qu'elle trouvait le sorcier assez bien pour être son ami et lui parler. Ce fut pourtant Carliste qui répondit aux questions.

« - En effet Renesmée est ce que vous nommez une hybride My Lord. Elle est née d'un vampire et d'une humaine, bien qu'à la naissance de la petite on a du transformer Bella pour qu'elle puisse survivre.  
\- Erreur, elle aurait pu survivre avec les bons soins, mais je suppose que l'amour qu'elle portait à … au cuivré, l'ai poussé à choisir d'être transformée et cela bien avant la grossesse.  
\- Vous êtes très perspicace. En tout cas Renesmée est une enfant hybride. »

Tanya s'ajouta à la conversation rapidement.

« - Ce que Carliste veut vous cacher c'est que notre présence est dûe au fait que les Volturi, nos rois, veulent tuer la petite car ils pensent qu'elle a été transformée et cela va contre nos lois.  
\- Ce qui est logique. L'esprit va évoluer et pas le corps, c'est le pire scénario possible. En tout cas dès que l'on regarde la petite on sent sa différence. La rencontre devrait avoir lieu quand ? J'avoue avoir quelques petites choses à régler avec vos Rois … »

La date fut communiquée rapidement car quand Harry avait parlé des rois tout le monde avait sentit la haine qui l'avait prit. Et Renesmée avait eut une grimace aussi face à cela. Harry étant un bon parrain rassura la petite rapidement. Il eut une pensée triste envers son petit Teddy adoré. Il ne pouvait pas encore prendre contact avec lui, sauf par l'intermédiaire des gobelins. Et oui le jeune homme espérait voir Androméda et son filleul adoré Teddy venir vivre ici avec lui. Ce fut ce moment qui ouvrit une légère brèche dans l'occlumencie d'Harry, cela donna un Edward et un Jasper pâles comme la mort. Le peu qu'ils avaient sentit et vu les avaient marqués. Harry posa une question qui semblait sortir du contexte.

« - Auriez-vous des pouvoirs ? Ou dons ? »

Tout le monde eut un léger rire et Carliste lui répondit pour sa famille. En tout cas Harry nota surtout l'empathie de Jasper, la légimencie naturelle d'Edward, les visions d'Alice. En clair trois personnes dont il fallait se méfier si jamais ils devaient se retourner contre lui. Et oui il avait tellement été trahit qu'il pensait comme si tout le monde pouvait se retourner demain contre lui. Renesmée lui tapota la joue pour lui faire un grand sourire. Harry eut un sourire aussi et rendit l'enfant à ses parents.

« - Bon, j'ai deux solutions, soit l'un de vous communique avec moi par portable pour savoir quand ils arrivent, soit vous venez vivre ici, chose qui ne me plaît pas du tout. Comme je vous l'ai dit je ne veux pas que vous touchiez aux animaux de ce domaine, ou que vous m'attaquiez quand je me balade. Par contre il me faudra visiter le lieu de rendez-vous assez vite. Je pense que la réunion de ce soir est finie. Oh une dernière chose, je ne vous aide pas pour vous aider mais par intérêt personnel. »

Et un peu pour Renesmée et Tanya, mais cela il refusait de le dire car cela voulait dire qu'il aurait des points de pressions. Et il détestait cela depuis que l'on s'en ait servit contre lui plus d'une fois dans une guerre cruelle, sanglante et inutile. Comment pourrait-elle avoir une utilité quand le pouvoir décidait d'enfermer les personnes trop puissantes ? Il y allait avoir d'autres mages noirs, cela était sûr. Mais pas les Mages Noirs, ceux qui avaient une magie qui se servait d'un type de sorts comme les rituels de sangs, eux le faisaient car leur magie le demandait. Un mage noir est juste un type totalement mégalo qui voulait asservir le monde. Harry lui était un Mage Gris car il avait une magie équilibrée entre la Blanche et la Noire, même si en réalité la Magie n'a pas de couleur. Des sorts dit Blancs tuent et des sorts dit Noirs sauvent des vies … Harry invita tout le monde a se restaurer s'ils le souhaitaient avant de reprendre leurs routes. Il avait choisit le lendemain pour aller sur le lieu de rencontre. Pourquoi ? Simplement pour être assez reposé. Sur un coup de tête il téléphona à son majordome qui lui apprit qu'une petite dépendance existait sur le domaine.

« - Isabella, Edward, Renesmée Cullen, ainsi que Mr Black, vous allez rester sur mon domaine pour cette nuit. Je vous logerais dans une petite dépendance. Cela assurera la sécurité de la demoiselle. Les autres rentrent à leurs domiciles. Je ne veux personne d'autre ici. »

Et voilà le côté gryffindor qui avait parler. Mais Harry ne reprit pas ses paroles et demanda à ce qu'ils le suivent. Une fois tout le monde partit et installé il put enfin dormir.

A suivre.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Quand le passé réapparaît.

Cela faisait déjà un mois que notre jeune héro avait accepté la présence de deux sangsues avec la petite Renesmée pour protéger cette dernière. Il n'était pas question pour lui de laisser la petite sans protection, elle n'y était absolument pour rien. Et contrairement aux autres Vampires il savait de suite voir qu'elle était différente. La demoiselle adorait son nouveau protecteur et passait beaucoup de temps avec lui à apprendre des choses. Et oui Harry était une personne beaucoup plus intelligente que l'on pouvait le penser. Renesmée avait la chance de pouvoir profiter de cette intelligence mais aussi du bonheur de découvrir des animaux magiques et magnifiques, tout comme d'autres sans aucun pouvoir, comme un renard qui vivait sur les Terres du Lord et qu'il laissait courir partout. 

Bien sûr cet arrangement avait quelques défauts dont celui de voir la famille vampire rendre visite deux à trois fois par semaines, pour voir la jeune hybride. Cela faisait grincer des dents à Harry et des conversations assez mouvementées avaient lieu entre lui et Rosalie. Le pire c'était arrivé car un jour alors que ces importuns étaient en route, Harry avait sorti une de ses anciennes voitures de collection du garage. Une magnifique Roll Royces Fantôme III de 1936. Une robe noire parfaite et une conduite plutôt agréable pour une voiture aussi ancienne. Harry l'avait sortie pour faire une balade avec la petite hybride. Cela ne plut pas à la blonde qui trouvait qu'une telle voiture ne pouvait pas être sortie juste pour une petite balade, alors qu'elle était aussi belle. Selon Rosalie il fallait faire un grand tour avec pour que tout le monde puisse voir cette beauté.

Depuis ils se battaient souvent et heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue son garage. Peut-être qu'elle ferait un malaise ainsi. Le jeune Lord eut un ricanement avant de proposer l'idée à Renesmée qui semblait apprécier le challenge. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de mettre au point le plan qu'ils avaient eu Harry se redressa sentant une personne inconnue devant son domaine. Le jeune homme se dépêcha de confier la petite au loup qui restait proche d'elle quand il n'était pas en cours avant de rejoindre le portail. Et la surprise qui l'attendait était de taille. Ce fut avec les larmes aux yeux qu'il s'approcha de la Ministre de la Magie Américaine et de ses invités.

« - Madame la Ministre.  
\- Bonsoir Lord Potter-Black. Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais Madame Tonks et son petit-fils ont été obligés de quitter l'Angleterre vers les Etats-Unis de manière urgente pour éviter leur incarcération ordonnée pour vous avoir aider à fuir le pays. Par ce simple fait et après contrôle de leurs histoires et surtout leurs identités nous avons décidé de leur offrir la nationalité américaine. Je voulais vous prévenir mais le petit bout semble réellement à bout.  
\- Merci Madame la Ministre je vais m'occuper d'eux, c'est ma famille alors ils sont bienvenus chez moi. »

Harry prit son filleul dans les bras avec un plaisir immense. Ce fut un jeune homme avec un regard totalement illuminé par la joie qui accueilli une partie des vampires à savoir Jasper, Carliste et Tanya. Tout le monde se relayait pour venir voir la petite demoiselle. Cette vision étrangement donna un coup au cœur a tout le monde, comme s'ils se rendaient compte que le jeune homme aurait toujours dû être ainsi. Quand à Teddy il était tellement heureux de voir son parrain qu'il prit son apparence. Ce changement fit rire les sorciers et laissa les vampires sous le choc. Mais comme Harry avait signaler qu'il avait rencontré un coven dont il protégeait l'enfant tout le monde avait été soumis au seau du secret. Aucun vampire ne pourrait parler de ce monde aux autres personnes que celles dans la confidence.

Les vampires par cette rencontre comprirent que le jeune Lord avait du connaître des choses très violentes, très traumatisantes pour changer autant. D'ailleurs tout le monde vit le regard du lord se durcir légèrement quand il remarqua la présence de ces derniers. Cela confirma les doutes d'un vampire surtout, Jasper. Car en remarquant cela il comprit qu'il avait réellement un guerrier face à lui. Le vampire avait déjà eu cette impression souvent en plus des menaces que cet homme était un guerrier, un de ceux qui a connu la guerre de manière si intime qu'il en était resté marqué à vie. Une personne qui ne serait jamais totalement fondue dans la société normale car il connaissait le goût du sang, de la haine voire même de la trahison. En tout cas Teddy lui était très bien dans les bras de son parrain préféré. D'ailleurs il avait vu les vampires et il se serra contre son parrain pour qu'il le protège.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Teddy, eux sont gentils. Ils se nourrissent du sang d'animaux pour ne pas tuer d'humains. Bon ils ont encore quelques progrès a faire pour être parfaits mais bon ils ne te feront rien après tout je t'ai promis de te protéger de tout mon loupiot. Bon je vais vous installer au manoir, ils n'y vivent pas. »

Le sorcier après avoir signé les papiers nécessaires pour confirmer que Andromeda et Teddy faisaient parti de sa famille en temps que Chef de Famille mais aussi qu'ils étaient sous sa protection. Cette dernière étape permettait ainsi de s'assurer que personne ne puisse tenter de faire du zèle, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver car aucun Auror américain était fan des anglais, au contraire. Ils n'avaient aucun respect pour ces derniers. Pendant que Harry installait sa petite famille dans le manoir qui avait fait quelques changements dans son étage en ouvrant deux chambres qui étaient avant inaccessible pour toute autre personne que Kreattur. Le respect des espaces personnels était très important pour Harry. N'ayant jamais réellement eu d'espace personnel à lui avant cette nouvelle vie il respectait cela. Son filleul découvrit sa chambre qui était blanche. Harry lui demanda donc de penser à ce qu'il voulait qu'elle devienne. Le Lord avait fait poser ce sort relié à un catalogue de meubles pour agencer la chambre au désir de la personne et payer tout ce qu'il fallait en même temps. Donc pour le jeune homme ce serait une chambre qui ressemble à une prairie avec une forêt dessinée sur un mur où couraient des animaux. Les meubles étaient en bois clair et assez classique dans une chambre d'enfant. Un coffre à jouet, un lit à baldaquin, un bureau, une armoire et surtout des poufs. Pleins de poufs pour pouvoir se coucher dedans. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il ressemblait un peu à un loup par certains traits de caractères, comme le fait inconscient de vouloir déposer son odeur sur ceux qu'il aime.

Andromeda choisit une chambre classique avec un grand lit, une armoire, une coiffeuse et une bibliothèque pour les livres qu'elle emprunterait. Elle avait aussi un bureau. Le tout était en bois clair aussi, et la chambre était un camaïeu de bleu reposant. L'installation fut rapide grâce à l'aide de Kreattur et de Selena. La demoiselle avait accepté de prendre aussi le jeune Teddy en charge avec l'aide de Samuel et de Kreattur bien sûr. Seulement Harry étant assez indépendant elle n'avait pas tellement à faire pour son service, et l'elfe de maison aidait grandement à tenir la maison propre, alors s'occuper du petit Teddy était un honneur. Ce fut une fois tout cela fait et tout le monde rafraîchi qu'Harry décida de faire les présentations. Il appela donc la dépendance pour demander que le coven avec les deux sœurs en plus viennent au manoir pour l'heure du dîner. Ils allaient dîner avec eux pour faire connaissance.

Le repas allait être une épreuve pensait les vampires mais ils ne savaient pas que les vampires magiques étaient très bien acceptés en Amérique et donc qu'ils avaient accès à une nourriture bien plus nutritive que les vampires moldus. Ce fut donc un repas conçu pour eux qui allait leur être servit. Comme Esmée était une fée du logis et de la bienséance tout le monde arriva avec une demi-heure d'avance et surtout un présent pour leurs hôtes. Autant dire que la pauvre Rosalie était sur les nerfs de savoir cela.

Ce fut Samuel qui ouvrit la porte et invita tout le petit monde dans le salon d'apparat qui serait utilisé car la salle de bal était préparée pour le repas. Quand les vampires furent introduit dans ce lieu où les livres côtoyait des tableaux respirant la richesse ils comprirent enfin tous qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout du même monde que le Lord. Cet homme était riche et devait avoir du pouvoir, bien plus qu'eux qui pourtant avaient aussi de l'argent. La pensée de Jasper fit pâlir Edward, car ce dernier entendit son frère penser que le jeune Harry était un guerrier bien plus puissant qu'il ne le laissait paraître, peut-être même qu'il était un chef de guerre. Les vampires ne pouvaient que faire des suppositions car personne ne connaissait le passé du sorcier. Esmée avait dit à tout le monde ne se s'asseoir que quand leur hôte en aurait donné l'accord. Ce qui fut assez rapidement fait.

« - Bonsoir à vous. Je vous présente ma famille, Androméda, ma tante de cœur, Teddy mon filleul et fils de cœur, mon héritier. Si vous tentez d'attaquer l'un d'eux sous la pulsion de la faim ce sera la dernière chose que vous aurez fait. »

Tous les vampires eurent un frisson car le jeune homme avait son masque de guerre quand il avait dit la dernière phrase. Puis il présenta les vampires à sa famille, s'arrêtant un peu en présentant Tanya. Cette dernière regardait Teddy étonnée, elle pensait que c'était l'enfant du jeune homme. Après tout il était très jeune encore. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans. Harry fut prit d'un très grand soupir.

« - Notre passé est une guerre entre deux factions de Sorciers, et notre arrivée ici, c'est dû à une ultime trahison, vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir plus. Vous en savez déjà trop, donc je vous demanderez de faire attention autour de ma famille, de mesurer votre force et vos éclats pour ne pas les effrayer. Quelqu'un veut-il un apéritif ? Selena ! »

La jeune domestique arriva pour servir des apéritifs a tout le monde. Les vampires eurent un verre de sang alors que Teddy eut un jus de tomate, Renesmée qui était restée cachée près de sa maman eu la même chose. Harry et Andromeda prirent un peu de butterbier. La discussion commença doucement à se faire grâce à Teddy qui se transforma en mini Rosalie. Disons il prit ses traits en plus jeune, et un peu plus masculin. Le jeune métamorphe ne savait pas encore se servir totalement de son pouvoir. Ce fait fit presque cracher son verre à Harry qui crut presque voir un mini-Malfoy a cause de la blondeur des cheveux. Et Rosalie fut elle au contraire très touché. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant mais ce petit lui avait donné un cadeau inespéré.

« - Il est trop beau, tu as vu Emmett comme notre petit pourrait être si … Tellement mignon. »

Bien sûr le jeune métamorphe décida de prendre l'apparence de celui à qui son modèle parlait. Et là ce fut un éclat de rire qui prit tout le monde. Emmett était réellement un bébé joufflu, car le pauvre ne savait pas comment montrer la carrure du vampire. Harry prit son filleul dans les bras et demanda à tout le monde de prendre son verre car le repas était servit. Le jeune Lord offrit son autre bras à Andromeda pour conduire tout le monde dans la salle de bal et de dîner pour cette soirée. La table était mise pour tout le monde. Une table en bois avec une nappe argentée magnifique, quelques fils d'or semblaient la parcourir. Tout le monde s'installa à la place marquée par son nom. Le Lord se doutait que certains ne connaissaient pas l'étiquette et lui ne la connaissait que par son travail personnel. Sirius bien qu'il semblait être totalement contre les traditions les avaient apprises à son filleul. Car un Lord devait les connaître pour ne pas froisser ses hôtes. Une fois tout le monde installé l'entrée arriva. Un petit velouté aux légumes, juste assez pour ouvrir l'appétit. Pour les vampires un peu de sang y fut ajouté. Tout le monde se régala, si on en jugeait le silence qui règnait pour déguster ce plat. Les discussions reprirent en attendant la suite. Ce fut ce repas qui créa le début d'une amitié durable entre Harry et ce coven étrange. Pourquoi ? Car tout le monde se livra un peu sur sa vie ce soir là. La suite du repas fut somptueuse avec de la viande pour les vampires et pour les humains qui eurent aussi des légumes. Cela fit à nouveau l'unanimité tout comme le dessert. Un tiramisu, un dessert que le maître de maison appréciait à sa juste valeur. Pour les vampires ce fut un pudding au sang. C'était une dégustation à laquelle personne ne s'était attendu. Un délice qui fit regretter aux vampires de n'avoir qu'un modeste cadeau à offrir à leurs hôtes. A savoir deux semaines de vacances tout frais payé sur une île où ils possèdent une résidence. Ce n'était pas grand chose face à tout ce qui venait de leur être offert en ce repas. La soirée se termina sur le cadeau des vampires qui firent plaisir à Harry et les remercier. Tout le monde rentra après une belle soirée sans savoir ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

Mais cette soirée allait avoir un impact bien plus important qu'une simple amitié. Ils allaient l'apprendre assez tôt.

A suivre.


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tout le monde

Désolée du temps de publication mais j'ai eu la chance d'être malade (et je prépare un déménagement) mais je vous rassure je n'abandonne pas ^^ Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 9 : L'arrivée des Volturi

Cela faisait deux semaines que notre jeune Mage avait retrouvé Andromeda et son filleul chez faisait donc deux semaines que le jeune homme retrouvait une vie normale, une certaine joie de vivre. Cette paix fut a nouveau troublée par l'arrivée d'autres personnes. En effet comme le jeune homme avait eu l'idée de proposer à Andromeda un portoloin gobelin pour la protéger. De ce fait personne n'avait pu se servir d'elle pour faire sortir Harry de son trou. La première arrivée fut celle d'un gobelin qui venait entretenir le jeune Lord d'une affaire pour laquelle il ne pouvait envoyer un hibou, pas même leurs propres messagers car cela était trop sensible. Ce dernier fut conduit au bureau du jeune homme pour pouvoir discuter avec lui.

« - Lord Potter-Black, je suis confus de devoir venir vous voir en cet instant, seulement je devais vous informer d'un souci requérant votre présence et surtout votre validation ou non. En effet le jeune Malfoy a tenté de récupérer le contrôle des coffres Black se présentant comme le dernier Black en vie.  
\- Ce qui n'est pas possible, quel est alors le réel souci ?  
\- Il a transmis une lettre au gobelin qui était en charge de prendre sa demande. Apparemment c'est sa famille qui tente de récupérer les comptes. Ce dernier demande si le Lord régnant sur la famille Black accepterait de le prendre sous son aile.  
\- Je suis étonné de cela, avez-vous eu la lettre ?  
\- En effet, il semblerait que le jeune homme ait changé selon les dires de mon compère anglais. »

Harry prit le temps de lire la lettre du jeune Malfoy.

'Lord Black,

C'est avec un sentiment de honte que je vous écris. Ma famille souhaite récupérer votre position au sein de la famille Black. Malheureusement étant la seule personne pouvant prétendre à ce titre ils ont décider de passer par mon intermédiaire pour tenter de récupérer ce qu'ils pensent être leur bien. De ce fait j'aimerais savoir s'il serait possible d'être un membre de votre famille. Je suis prêt à renoncer à la famille Malfoy et à leurs biens.

Dans l'attente d'une réponse

Heretem Malfoy Draco'

Harry regarda le gobelin.

« - Il faudrait faire un courrier lui signalant que sa demande est refusée, motivée par le fait que la famille Malfoy a besoin d'un héritier et non de disparaître. De ce fait quand il sera chef de famille un lien d'alliance entre nos familles pourrait être possible. Je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas comment formuler tout cela sans m'engager dans un contrat avec cette famille. Bien sûr comme je parle à un héritier sans passer par le chef de famille il faudrait aussi lier sa parole pour qu'il ne puisse en parler, ou même montrer le message. Je signerais le message une fois fini. Merci beaucoup de votre aide Maître Gobelin.  
\- Il n'y a aucun souci Lord Potter-Black. Je vous ferais parvenir un hibou pour un rendez-vous pour venir signer la lettre. Merci de m'avoir accordé du temps.  
\- Merci a vous Maître Gobelin d'être venu jusqu'à moi. »

Le jeune Lord s'inclina face au gobelin. C'était une marque de respect envers ceux qui faisaient fructifier son héritage, moyennant de l'argent certes, mais ils travaillaient pour lui et sa famille. Autant dire que sans eux, beaucoup de famille n'auraient plus de sous. Le gobelin quitta la demeure rapidement pour mettre en place la lettre du jeune Lord avec toutes les sécurités demandées.

La seconde visite eut lieux une semaine plus tard en pleine nuit. Alors que notre jeune Lord dormait ce dernier rêva de personnes proches de lui. En effet notre jeune Harry eut la visite de sa douce Hermione, sa magnifique Ginny ainsi que son meilleur ami Ron. Harry se retrouvait dans la salle commune de Poudlard, et il était seul, triste quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« - Tu n'es jamais seul Harry, on veille sur toi même si on n'est plus là physiquement. Vis Harry, montre-nous la joie du monde, de la vie. Pense à nous sans culpabiliser.  
\- Notre plus belle preuve d'amour Harry est celle d'avoir offert notre vie pour que tu puisse enfin être heureux.  
\- Sois heureux et a nouveau amoureux pour moi Harry. Je t'aime et je ne veux que ton bonheur mon cher Harry. Vis pour nous. »

Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient tout autour de lui souriants, chacun avait donné son petit message, car malheureusement ils n'avaient pas le droit à beaucoup de temps pour voir leur ami adoré. Malgré tout cela fit sourire le jeune homme. Il avait l'impression de retrouver sa famille, même Sirius fit une apparition pour prendre son filleul dans les bras.

« - Je suis fier de toi mon petit faon. Tu es devenu l'homme que James et moi rêvions de devenir. Sois toujours toi-même et fier de toi. »

Tout cela eut un effet bénéfique sur le jeune Lord, même s'il ne le remarquerait pas immédiatement. Ce fut un simple message pour nous mais pour lui cela fallait tout l'or du monde pour un enfant qui fut maltraité. Car oui avec ces mots l'enfant caché dans le noir trouva la paix car il savait que même si sa famille n'était plus proche de lui ils étaient toujours là pour lui, veiller sur lui. Et maintenant c'était à lui de veiller sur son neveu Teddy, cela n'avait pas de prix.

Le lendemain de ce rêve des plus apaisants fut celui de la rencontre avec les Volturis. Le jeune Lord accompagna les vampires tout en restant en retrait caché derrière un vampire dont le nom lui avait échappé totalement. Il s'en fichait en même temps, car il n'était là qu'en observateur. La rencontre commença comme souvent avec les Rois qui tentaient d'impressionner les vampires qui soutenaient les Cullen. Ces derniers présentèrent un hybride qui confirma le non danger de la jeune Renesmée comme ses parents n'arrêtaient pas de le dire. Sauf que les Rois ne voulaient pas le croire et se décidèrent à attaquer les Cullen. Mais une panthère noire tua sans aucune pitié, ni hésitation l'un des gardes de la famille royale nommé Felix. Pourtant c'était l'un des gardes les plus forts de la garde royale. La panthère était apparue tellement vite que personne n'avait pu réagir. Cette dernière se lécha les babines avant de se transformer en humain et de terminer de décapiter le vampire avec un sourire des plus jouissifs.

Les Cullen eurent un frisson en sentant l'immense satisfaction que dégageait le jeune Lord alors qu'il venait de décapiter et mettre le feu au vampire qui avait eu l'idée d'attaquer. D'ailleurs son regard était glacial mais aussi satisfait. Assez étrange pour tout le monde.

« - Je dois dire que pour des Rois, je vous trouve très peu à l'écoute de votre peuple. Et entourés de personnes pas très puissantes. »

Jane ne supportant pas cela utilisa son pouvoir sur Harry qui lui retourna un doloris puissance Voldemort. Autant dire que voir la demoiselle se tortiller comme un vers de douleur en hurlant le fit éclater de rire.

« - Mon nom est Harry Potter-Black. Et le coven Cullen se trouve sous ma protection, puisque la demoiselle ne représente aucun danger. »

Au bout d'un moment il relâcha la pression sur la demoiselle. Harry était en mode guerrier en ce moment. Peu importe sa morale il devait montrer aux Rois qu'ils n'étaient rien, sans montrer non plus toute sa puissance. Alors même s'il n'était pas un fan de tortures il n'allait pas hésiter. Cela lui avait coûter des amis. Aro regardait l'humain avant de parler enfin.

« - Le Lord Potter-Black d'Angleterre ?  
\- Je vois que ma réputation me précède aussi chez vous. Alors abandonnez ou je vous détruirais. »

Aro regarda ses frères. Il était intrigué par cet humain et avait très envie de le détruire mentalement avant de le transformer. Caïus semblait plutôt d'accord avec Aro alors que Marcus était totalement contre. Il avait pu voir que l'humain n'avait pas de lien fort avec la famille Cullen autre que la petite fille. Et ce lien il le sentait était fort et ce dernier montrait aussi toute la détermination de l'humain a protéger l'enfant. Marcus décida de parler pour la première fois.

« - Nous allons partir maintenant. »

Ces petits mots forcèrent tout le monde a repartir. Ce Roi savait juger les liens malgré toute sa douleur il sentait à la perte de sa femme. Et ce qu'il avait comprit c'était qu'ils avaient un adversaire dangereux. Un de ceux qui se méfiait d'eux et qui connaissait ses capacités. Harry attendit un long moment avant de parler.

« - Préparez-vous a un retour. Celui qui a parler au départ je ne le sens pas. »

Puis Harry disparut dans les flammes pour rejoindre sa famille. Cette journée avait été assez éprouvante pour tout le monde. Bien sûr Harry alla d'abord se laver et se changer pour enlever le sang avant d'aller prendre Teddy dans ses bras et de jouer avec lui.  
Il avait laissé les Cullen et associés abasourdis sur le lieu de la rencontre. Il fallait dire que personne ne pensait qu'un humain aussi frêle ait de telles capacités. Et là toutes les menaces du jeune Lord prirent encore plus vie dans l'esprit des vampires. C'était un allié de poids.

A suivre.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello tout le monde,

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui commence. J'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent, qui me laissent aussi des reviews. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira jusqu'à la fin.  
Je suis encore désolée du temps de publication.

Chapitre 10 : Le temps des incertitudes.

Harry avait déclaré qu'il était prêt à tuer les Volturi si jamais l'un d'eux attaquait Renesmée et il l'avait prouvé en tuant l'un des gardes. Et surtout il n'avait pas été fou au point de serrer la main du Roi Aro. Le fait d'avoir demander des renseignements sur les rois fut une très bonne idée. Quand il était rentré de cette scène il avait retrouvé sa famille, son filleul et la grand-mère de ce dernier. Autant dire que c'était un grand plaisir de voir sa famille. Il sourit à Andromeda qui s'occupait de Teddy.

« - Un petit coup de main ?  
\- Merci Harry, je pensais que ton rendez-vous allait durer plus longtemps.  
\- Non cela s'est assez rapidement passer, mais ils reviendront et cela m'inquiète. »

Andromeda était étonnée d'entendre le jeune Lord déclarer son inquiétude depuis bien longtemps, car la guerre l'avait changé beaucoup. Il était devenu plus dur et en même temps quand on le voyait avec le jeune Teddy c'était une personne aimante comme avant, même avec elle il restait aussi un jeune homme normal. La force d'Harry était devenue son intuition mais aussi sa capacité à masquer toute angoisse devant les autres. Donc l'entendre dire ses doutes était une preuve de grande confiance. C'était une chose qu'il fallait entretenir et protéger comme un oiseau fragile.

« - Veux-tu en parler ?  
\- Tu sais qu'un couple de vampires vit sur le domaine avec une enfant hybride. Et cette enfant à une épée de Damoclès sur la tête en la personne des Rois Vampires nommés les Volturi. J'ai promis a cette petite de la protéger mais j'ai peur aussi que cela retombe sur vous. Ma famille est plus importante que des vampires, et en même temps cette petite n'y est réellement plus pour rien … Et elle …

\- Personnellement je pense que tu devrais respecter ta parole envers cette enfant. N'oublie pas que je sais me protéger et au pire on pourra transplaner dans la banque Gringotts grâce à un portoloin qu'on va commander.  
\- Je m'en occupe rapidement, je veux votre sécurité avant tout.  
\- Et elle ? Tu veux parler de qui ?  
\- Rien du tout ... »

Harry répondit trop vite selon Andromera qui décida de ne pas continuer sur ce terrain. A la place elle demanda au jeune Lord s'il voulait apprendre aux vampires à se battre. Seulement il ne pensait pas que cela serait réellement utile, surtout si ces derniers ne savaient pas apprendre rapidement. Mais bon il pourrait apprendre peut-être un ou deux gestes, mais c'était surtout la Magie qui le rendait plus efficace face aux autres. Sachant cela il décida de donner quand même des conseils théoriques aux Vampires sur la meilleure façon de s'assurer de la mort d'un des leurs. Et ces conseils il les rédigea à la cuisine en attendant que le repas soit prêt. C'était un rituel pour Harry. Quand il n'avait pas d'invité, il mangeait dans la cuisine et les employés et elfes de maison pouvaient manger à la même table que lui. En parlant du loup, Sélène, la jeune demoiselle arriva. Elle s'installa proche de son maître avant de parler.

« - Samuel nous a informer de votre désir de protéger la jeune enfant du couple de vampire, pouvons-nous vous aider en quoi que ce soit ?  
\- A moins de savoir tuer un vampire, je ne préfère pas.  
\- Nous sommes là pour vous protéger Monsieur.  
\- Tout comme moi pour veiller sur vous, alors je vous préfère en sécurité au manoir. Je demanderais à mon conseiller Gobelin s'il connaît une personne pour vous entraîner tous au corps à corps.

\- Mais monsieur …  
\- Des personnes non magiques pourraient être tentées de venir ici. Il faut que vous puissiez vous protéger en cas d'absence. Votre sécurité est tout aussi importante. Sélène, vous allez surveiller sur mon filleul, nous aider à l'éduquer, et veiller sur son avenir, pour cela vous devez rester en vie. Mais toutes les personnes travaillant pour moi ou avec moi sont importantes et je me dois de vous protéger mais aussi vous donner toutes les cartes en main pour que vous puissiez aussi vous protéger. Nous sommes une sorte de grande famille.  
\- Je … C'est … Nous sommes vos serviteurs …  
\- Mes employés sont ma famille aussi, vous veillez à mon bien-être. Même mon ennemi d'école fait parti de ma famille, il est membre de la famille Black dont je suis le Chef de Famille. Et je lui ai pardonner pour le passé car il a montré qu'il avait grandit. Jamais on arrivera à se parler comme des amis, peut-être nous battrons nous toujours lors de nos discussions, mais cela ne retire pas ce qu'il a fait. Il m'a montré qu'il était contre sa famille sur le sort qui devrait m'être réservé. Bon assez bavarder sur ce sujet. Je dois expliquer à des Vampires comment tuer des Vampires, sans pouvoir réellement les entraîner comme je l'ai été car j'ai la Magie en plus … Compliqué …  
\- Engagez un maître de combat vampire peut-être monsieur ?  
\- Je demanderais à mon conseiller. Merci. »

La conversation fut finie. Harry envoya un message pour demander un rendez-vous avec son conseiller pour avoir des portoloins pour sa famille et voir aussi pour connaître des personnes capables d'apprendre la self-défense et les techniques pour tuer des Vampires de confiance. Le jeune Lord se méfiait encore beaucoup des sorciers. Malgré toutes ces décisions il doutait encore. Il doutait de son choix de les aider, de les prendre sous son aile pour une petite fille dont le destin se joue à quichet fermé dès qu'il s'agit de lui. Harry avait peur que sa participation rende tout encore plus compliqué et que les chances de survie de la petite Renesmée soient bien plus faibles. Le jeune Lord avait toujours cette manie de remettre certaines choses en question. Et malgré tout ce que l'on pourrait penser c'était cette remise constante en questions qui lui avait permis de survivre jusqu'à ce jour.

Il fallu une semaine au jeune Lord pour avoir les portoloins de la banque pour protéger sa famille ainsi que les personnes travaillant pour lui. Mais il avait trouvé le second jour un vampire sorcier pour entraîner les Vampires Moldus à la guerre qui allait venir. Oui Harry parlait de guerre car il ne voyait pas cela autrement. En même temps il avait un autre soucis. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction face à Tanya. Il semblait se sentir attiré par elle, pourtant il aimait toujours Ginny. Pour lui tout cela étant anormal, même s'il savait que Ginny voulait qu'il vive sa vie pour lui tout cela était bien trop récent. Il était totalement perdu face à cela. Quand aux Cullen, ils apprenaient avec effarement toutes les techniques possible de tuer d'autres vampires avec le Vampire Sorcier conseillé par les Gobelins. Si ce dernier les aidait c'était par désaccord avec les Volturi sur leur façon de régler certaines questions comme celle des hybrides qui pourtant leur permet d'avoir du sang neuf. Certes ils ne sont pas totalement vampires mais tout cela s'efface face au fait qu'ils sont puissants et surtout ils peuvent vivre plus longtemps. Et puis cela permettait aussi a tout le monde de vivre son amour. Dans le monde sorcier, on étudiait pour permettre aux vampires d'enfanter sans avoir recours à la morsure mais ce n'était pas encore totalement fiable.

Harry regardait tout le monde évoluer autour de lui sans un mot. Il était là à regarder le vampire Sorcier qui se nommait Alexander, il refusait de donner son nom de famille, apprendre à d'autres vampires à se servir de leurs dons pour empêcher les Volturi de faire du mal, cela passait du contrôle du bouclier de Bella, à lançer des émotions nocives pour Jasper. En tout cas tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir était utilisé. Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas de pouvoir, ils apprenaient le combat au corps à corps pour vaincre une personne sans prendre trop de risque. Il se sentait assez triste d'embarquer ces gens dans une guerre mais c'était leur guerre aussi. C'était leur guerre et lui n'aidait que pour la petite Renesmée. D'ailleurs elle jouait avec Teddy sous la surveillance d'Androméda. La petite n'était plus seule et cela leur plaisait. En réalité Harry se rendait compte que cette guerre était celle des Cullen. Avec ou sans lui elle aurait eu lieu. Et il avait l'impression que Magia l'avait poussé à prendre cette voie pour recontrer cette drôle de famille.

Le cas de Tanya était encore plus problématique pour lui. Il aurait bien besoin de conseils mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à en parler, ni à Androméda et encore moins aux autres personnes qui l'entourait. Dans ces moments Hermione et Ron lui manquait terriblement, surtout Hermione. Depuis qu'elle avait comprit que ce que l'on apprenait dans les livres n'étaient pas toujours utiles face à la vie. Elle avait développer une sorte de psychologie douce qui donnait des pistes sans aucune volonté de diriger l'autre. C'était en partie grâce à elle qu'il avait décidé de demander à Ginny de sortir avec lui malgré la guerre et sa volonté de la protéger. Et aujourd'hui il aurait bien eu besoin de ces conseils avisés. Est-ce qu'il avait le droit d'avoir ces émotions pour une autre que Ginny ? Cela ne serait-il pas une forme de trahison envers celle qu'il aimait ? Tout se brouillait dans son esprit envers elle.

A suivre ...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Le temps de la liberté.

Il fallut encore deux mois avant que les Volturi ne reviennent à la charge. Seulement c'était pire que ce que l'on pensait. Victoria avait créer des nouveau nés pour se venger de la mort de son amant James par les Cullen. En effet ce dernier avait attaqué Bella et avait été éliminé pour la protéger. Sauf que cette petite vengeance tombait au plus mal pour la famille Cullen qui devait encore convaincre les Volturi de laisser Renesmée en vie. Étrangement les Volturis avaient décidé de s'occuper de la menace Victoria avec les Cullens puis ils se battraient entre eux. Edward entendit les pensées du Roi Aro et il comprit enfin pourquoi ils étaient aussi motivés à se battre contre eux. Cela lui donnait froid dans le dos. A peine les Rois partis pour aller à leur campement pour attendre la Vampire renégate Edward convoqua une réunion avec le jeune Lord.

« - Les Volturis veulent vous utiliser pour faire de vous un nouveau garde royal dévoué à leur cause. Vos pouvoirs les intéressent plus que tout au monde. »

Alexander, le Vampire Sorcier éclata de rire. Il savait bien que les Vampires moldus ne pourraient pas transformer ce sorcier en Vampire, sa magie était bien trop puissante pour leur venin. Ils allaient le tuer surtout.

« - Ce cas de figure risque plus de conduire à la mort du jeune Lord. Bien sûr je serais là si cela devait arriver. Quand un vampire non magique mord un sorcier la magie du porteur se rebelle et cela peut le tuer. Plus il a de magie et plus la mort est inévitable dans ce cas. Heureusement si un vampire Sorcier le mord aussi cela permettra de sauver la personne. Notre venin éliminera celui du vampire moldu. Mais c'est assez complexe alors je n'en dirais pas plus. Je serais là pour la bataille mais ne vous attendez pas à me voir je serais le plus discret possible. Je ne souhaite pas que les Volturi me découvrent avant la guerre. »

Ces nouvelles avaient laisser tout le monde déçu d'apprendre qu'il y aurait une autre guerre avant la fin du conflit avec les Volturis. C'était assez épuisant d'apprendre cela, mais c'était la vie. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Heureusement qu'Alice eut une vision et donc des pièges pour réduire les nouveaux-nés furent mis en place. Ce qui les inquiétaient était plutôt le fait de savoir que le jeune Lord n'allait pas forcément prendre part à cette guerre, tout comme le Vampire Sorcier. Pourtant ils avaient un autre allié à savoir le clan des Changeurs, les Quilleutes. Cette alliance, bien que contre-nature, allait pouvoir les aider. Car oui en apprenant que les Volturi voulaient l'utiliser il avait émit la possibilité de ne pas aider le clan Cullen lors de cette première guerre. Encore qu'il pensait à utiliser une de ses formes animagus, celle de serpent. Il en parla avec le Vampire Sorcier pour qu'il l'aide a réussir à secréter un venin capable de tuer les vampires moldus.

Ce fut grâce aux Gobelins que le jeune Lord fut prêt à temps. En effet ces derniers possédaient une salle runique qui permettait d'avoir un temps beaucoup plus long à l'intérieur que l'extérieur. Bien sûr ce service était très cher mais le jeune Lord était assez riche pour se payer ce service. Et cela aussi lui permettait de tranquilliser son esprit. D'ailleurs il devait avouer avoir tuer des vampires moldus pour tester son venin. Mais toujours des criminels condamnés à mort. Car malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire grâce à sa célébrité il n'était pas une personne corrompue par cette dernière. Et c'était aussi pour cela qu'il se sentait dégoûté d'avoir tuer des personnes pour pouvoir protéger le monde de telles horreurs que sont les vampires nouveaux-nés.

Le jour du combat arriva trop vite pour le jeune Lord. Il se fit porter pâle pour la semaine à l'école avec pour excuse qu'il se sentait très mal et un docteur lui avait fait un certificat. Bien sûr Harry avait prit une potion pour paraître assez malade pour obtenir ce sésame. C'était pour lui important de pouvoir se reposer, s'il devait y avoir un soucis le concernant. La matinée fut assez tendue. Harry s'était transformé en serpent sans que personne ne puisse le voir. Puis il se servit de Jasper comme véhicule pour atteindre le lieu de la rencontre. Tout comme Alexander le sorcier vampire il voulait attaquer en restant caché. Ses pouvoirs devaient demeurer secret pour l'autre bataille qui allait arriver. C'était sa manière de s'assurer qu'ils avaient encore des cartes dans leur manche.

La suite ne put être plus poussée dans la réflexion, car les premiers fêtards arrivèrent avec la folle de Victoria. Cette dernière déclara qu'elle ne lâcherait pas sa petite tribu si Bella lui était donnée pour pouvoir la punir comme il le fallait. Cela voulait juste dire la mort pour la demoiselle. Bien sûr la famille Cullen refusa et là tout commença. Les nouveaux-nés se lancèrent à l'assaut de cette famille sans aucune réflexion. Leur seule force était que leur état les rendaient extrêmement forts. Mais ils perdaient l'avantage de la réflexion, ce qui leur fut assez fatal. Tout d'abord comme ces derniers venaient de la forêt Alexander fit un premier tri en commençant à en tuer une partie. Bien sûr c'était une goutte d'eau dans l'océan, mais une grosse goutte d'eau.

Harry continuait le travail de sabordage de l'attaque en tuant d'autres vampires. Avoir était attrapeur lui avait conférés de très bon réflexes et les morsures de serpent se multiplièrent. Ces deux forces firent diminuer d'environ un cinquième. Les Cullen et les trois gardes Volturi s'occupaient du reste de l'armée de Victoria. Pourquoi Harry n'aidait plus ? Tout simplement car il avait beaucoup puisé dans sa magie pour sécréter du venin, alors Alexander l'avait prit contre lui pour qu'il puisse se reposer tout en surveillant la bataille. Et elle était dure pour tout le monde. Jasper contrôlait les émotions d'un petit nombre de personnes pour pouvoir les monter contre les autres. Mais ce travail lui demandait de la concentration. Alors sa fée Alice devait tuer tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui. Heureusement qu'elle était légère comme une plume. Puis elle avait appris une danse mortelle avec des Dagues qui étaient conçues pour les êtres comme eux. C'était une chose assez cruelle de savoir que les armes qu'elle utilisait pouvaient aussi lui prendre la vie. Mais ce paradoxe la rendait plus forte et plus dangereuse.

La bataille dura toute la journée et laissa tout le monde épuisé. Victoria avait réellement été une bonne stratège dans le fait qu'elle avait préparer une petite armée pour pouvoir les submerger. Seulement il y avait eu l'arrivée d'Harry qui avait changé le cours de cette bataille. Personne n'avait eu des blessures graves, ce qui était réellement une bonne chose. Une autre journée était passée mais le plus dur était à venir. En effet il y avait le soucis Volturi. Ils ne savaient pas encore comment se sortir de cette impasse. Cela venait du fait qu'ils préféraient éviter de se battre pour éviter tout risque que le jeune homme soit transformé en vampire.

Mais les Volturi avaient une idée précise de ce qu'ils voulaient et Harry était ce qu'ils voulaient plus que tout au monde. Ce sorcier, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas exactement, était puissant et cette puissance devait être à leur service. D'ailleurs presque toutes les personnes puissantes qu'ils rencontraient étaient transformées pour les servir. La journée pourtant ne leur appris rien sur le jeune Lord. En effet leurs gardes durent leur dire que l'homme ne s'était pas présenté pour cette bataille, laissant les Cullen se battre seuls. Autant dire que le Roi Aro était exaspéré par cette situation. Comment faire pour savoir comment attaquer l'homme et le transformer. Marcus lui était réellement contre cette idée. Il avait la sensation qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à cet homme, au risque de mourir. C'était bien le seul Roi qui était encore raisonnable dans ce coven. Et puis personnellement il avait tendance à croire le coven Cullen quand il disait que la petite n'était pas un danger. Seulement il savait que raisonner ses frères serait inutile. Il connaissait bien leur sale manie à toujours tout vouloir sans réfléchir et chercher à écouter les autres. Même sa parole n'avait parfois aucune valeur pour eux. En tout cas il avait réussit à décalé de trois jours le moment de l'attaque. Et il ne savait pas à quel point sa décision allait tout changer.

A suivre ...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Quand un rêve bouleverse tout.

Les Cullen apprirent le lendemain que le combat final serait le vendredi, dans la plaine où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Par acquis de conscience ils en informèrent le jeune Lord qui les aidaient dans ce combat pour sauver Renesmée. Et Harry épuisé par le combat de la veille remercia Edward qui lui avait envoyé le message avant de retourner se coucher avec Teddy dans les poufs de la chambre du petit.

« - Parrain tu reste avec moi aujourd'hui ! Même si tu te repose j'aimerais que tu restes avec moi ! »

Et ledit parrain n'avait pas pu refuser cela à son petit bout de choux préféré. Ce fut pour cela qu'il était dans les poufs en ce moment allongé avec son neveu préféré qui lui racontait ce qu'il faisait comme jeux avec Renesmée comme prendre différentes apparences. Le jeune Lord était souriant en écoutant Teddy lui raconter ses moments de jeux et sans s'en rendre compte il s'endormit, bercé par la voix de l'un des êtres qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Androméda qui savait l'état de son fils de cœur vint prendre Teddy pour qu'il puisse aller jouer avec la jeune hybride laissant notre Harry dormir.

Seulement son sommeil fut troublé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il soit troublé comme cela. En effet alors qu'il se reposait il se réveilla dans un lieu inconnu. Son réflexe de guerrier fut de contrôler sa respiration et de sonder son environnement. Rien ne lui parvenait forçant Harry à ouvrir les yeux. Son souffle se coupa en voyant Luna fasse à lui. Mais elle était différente de son souvenir. Comme si elle était devenue autre chose dans la mort. Une personne pareille mais différente. Harry ne savait pas comment expliquer mais il avait la sensation qu'il était face à une puissance supérieure à lui.  
« - Luna … Je ..  
\- Harry je dois te dire que ta vie de mortel s'achève ! Ce combat sera mortel pour toi. Les Volturi te tueront pour assouvir leur désir de puissance !  
\- Qu … Quoi ?  
\- Te transformer ou mourir tu dois choisir. Entre accepter l'amour en devenant Vampire ou mourir en sorcier … Ce choix est tien mais le temps presse !  
\- Accepter l'amour ?  
\- Ton futur est en marche ! Elle est ton âme-soeur Vampirique ! Ginny était la sorcière mais ton départ à tout changer et maintenant ton âme-soeur est retrouvée ... »  
Alors qu'Harry souhaitait encore parler avec Luna il se réveilla en sursaut. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas mais ce rêve semblait être pour lui un avertissement.

Paniqué le jeune Lord descendit pour chercher son petit Teddy. Il le trouva dans le salon avec Renesmée et Androméda. Un soupir le prit et il regarda sa mère de cœur avec désespoir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et était totalement perdu. Comment faire avec cette information ? C'était tellement incroyable, inprobable qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser. Androméda demanda à Kreattur de surveiller les enfants en voyant son Lord tellement perturbé. Harry l'invita dans son bureau pour pouvoir parler de ce qui venait de se passer.

« - Je deviens fou je crois bien …  
\- Mais non, Harry, tu n'est pas fou, mais la guerre l'a rendu plus renfermé.  
\- J'ai rêvé de Luna. Elle me disais que j'allais mourir vendredi si je ne devenais pas un Vampire avant … Je ne sais pas comment prendre cela. Luna semblait différente comme si elle était enfin à la place qu'elle aurait toujours dûe être. Elle m'a dit que je devais le devenir pour survivre et vivre avec mon âme-soeur Vampirique. Que mon arrivée ici avait changé tout le Futur ! Je … J'ai envie de la croire … Mais je ne sais pas … C'est tellement …  
\- Harry, Luna a raison sur un point. Si un Vampire Moldu te mords tu vas mourir. Car la Magie ne peut pas accepter le venin des Vampires moldus. Il manque la magie nécessaire à adapter ton noyau magique à cette nouvelle condition. Et les Volturi de ce que j'ai compris, sont prêts à tout pour t'avoir. C'est étrange mais je crois que Luna doit être une voyante et son message doit être pris au sérieux. »

Harry soupira et se déclara épuisé par toute cette affaire. Pourtant il indiqua qu'il allait parler avec le Vampire pour voir se qu'il devait faire. Le pauvre se sentait totalement perdu par cette affaire. Comment faire face à cette hypothèse. Harry ne voulait pas du tout mourir. Il avait survécu à Voldemort, ce n'était pas pour mourir face à cet enfoiré de clan Volturi.

Le stress le prenait de plus en plus, à chaque moment qui passait, il se sentait mal. 

A Suivre :

Sondage :  
Est-ce que l'on prend Luna au sérieux et Harry est transformé ?  
Ou est-ce qu'Harry se retrouve transformé durant la bataille sous risque de mourir ?

D'ici 2 semaines j'écrirais le chapitre suivant en écoutant toutes vos propositions.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : La fin d'une époque

La bataille contre les Volturis commençait. Autant dire que beaucoup de monde était des deux côtés pour défendre son point de vue. Que ce soit les Cullen et leurs amis, pour qui une hybride n'était pas un danger, ou encore les Volturi qui pensaient l'inverse. C'était un moment qui faisait trembler les Cullen car ils attendaient une dernière personne. Un de leur ami présenta des hybrides qui ne pouvaient pas transformer des humains en vampires. Mais plus importants ils grandissaient plus vite que la moyenne avant de se stabiliser à une apparence d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Mais les Volturi s'ennuyaient de savoir cela. Ils voulaient juste du sang, et récupérer des talents comme Edward ou la demoiselle Isabella Swan, qui avait un talent très intéressant …

Comment ils le savaient ? Jane venait de tenter de lancer son attaque fétiche pour montrer la puissance des Volturi mais cela ne fonctionna sur personne. Or étant la seule dont ils ne connaissaient pas encore le pouvoir ils avaient conclu que c'était elle la responsable. Par contre il manquait une personne à l'appel. Le Sorcier, celui qu'Aro voulait absolument à son service.

La guerre c'est sale. Et autant dire que personne dans le clan Cullen n'avait envie de se battre. Pourtant dès que l'un des gardes Volturi sauta vers la jeune Renesmée, Emmett lui sauta dessus sans pitié tout comme Jacob. Le garde fut aidé par un autre qui occupa Emmett le temps que le premier se battait contre Jacob. Le combat avait commencé ! C'était violent, c'était sanglant comme souvent. Et la meute se battait comme des diables pour gagner. Un membre du clan Cullen fut manipulé pour se retourner contre son camp. Cela fonctionna et la vampire fut retirée du bouclier pour le temps de son contrôle.

Simplement tout le monde avait oublié une chose et d'un coup les combats qui venaient si bien de commencer pour montrer la suprématie des Volturi s'arrêta. En effet les Rois étaient sous le joug d'armes, d'épées tenues par deux personnes encapuchonnées. Les gardes se retournèrent tous pour venir en aide à leurs Rois. Mais un pas de ces derniers firent s'enfoncer un peu plus les épées sur le cou de leurs victimes.

« - Messieurs, il me semble déjà vous avoir dit que les hybrides n'étaient absolument pas dangereux pour notre société. Surtout que la demoiselle n'était pas entièrement Vampire. Son battement de cœur nous le confirme. Etes-vous des Rois aussi ignorants que les humains ? »

La voix laissa tout le monde sans voix. C'était le Lord Potter-Black qui parlait. Il avait toujours eu un effet assez étrange, tout le monde voulait l'écouter. Seulement cela semblait amplifié. Un coup de vent fit tomber sa capuche ainsi que celle de son complice laissant tous les gardes Volturi pétrifié. L'un des anciens garde Volturi était face à eux. Le Vampire Sorcier Alexander avait été forcé de servir cette famille un moment, mais le meurtre d'une personne dont il était proche l'avait fait fuir cette famille et leur vouer une haine immense. Mais ce qui choqua réellement tout le monde, ce fut de voir le Lord Potter-Black transformé en Vampire. Et ce vampire était magnifique. C'était un réel régal pour les yeux. Et Tania n'était réellement pas insensible à son charme.

Pourtant le pire fut de sentir la puissance derrière la voix de l'homme. Cette puissance changea le court de cette bataille. En effet Aro en avait profité pour toucher le Lord et comprit qu'il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre lui. Harry avait gardé tous ces pouvoirs et en plus avait développé un donc très spécial. Spécial dans le sens où ce n'était pas réellement un don « magique ». Il avait développé son charisme à un niveau supérieur. Une aide très précieuse pour se faire écouter.

Donc Aro accepta d'écouter enfin les témoins de la non-dangerosité de la jeune Renesmée. Cela fut acté à une condition. Il devait pouvoir voir la demoiselle durant toute son enfance et une partie de sa vie d'adulte, soit une durée de cinquante ans, et Harry devait rester dix ans chez les Volturi pour contrôler totalement ses dons. Tout cela fut accepté par toutes les parties évitant un nouveau bain de sang.

Soixante ans plus tard :

Tout le monde se trouvait réuni pour un moment très spécial. En effet Harry allait se marier avec Tania. En effet ses soixante dernières années il avait courtisé tranquillement Tania, apprenant à la connaître, et tombant amoureux d'elle de plus en plus chaque jour. Au point qu'il l'avait demandée en mariage et qu'aujourd'hui toute la famille était réunie pour fêter cet événement. C'était la fin d'une époque et le début d'une autre.

FIN


End file.
